


Истина меняется

by Marv_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Captain America: The First Avenger, Crossdressing, Emotional Constipation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gaslighting, Loki-Adjacent Genderfuck, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor:Loki/Sarah Rogers, Non-Serum Steve Rogers, Period-Typical Ableism, Period-Typical Underage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Work In Progress, World War II, sorcery
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marv_2017/pseuds/Marv_2017
Summary: «- Что это за музыка? - спросил Стив.- Музыка? Так звучат нити ткани Мироздания в момент его непрерывного рождения, - ответил бледный человек, кивнув на него с кривоватой ухмылкой.- Научи меня, - сказал Стив, и человек усмехнулся»Городское историческое фентези-АУ, в котором отец Стива Роджерса – бессмертный маг из другого мира. Из-за этого некоторые вещи чертовски сильно меняются, а другие не меняются совсем.Перевод фанфика mugwort_and_myrrh "The Truth May Vary"Ссылка на оригинал: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11818410/chapters/26665734





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Truth May Vary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818410) by [mugwort_and_myrrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugwort_and_myrrh/pseuds/mugwort_and_myrrh). 



> Thanks a lot to mugwort_and_myrrh for the great work and for the permission to translate it into russian!
> 
> Также благодарность замечательному человеку и прекрасному переводчику [ivor seghers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivor_seghers/pseuds/ivor_seghers) за вычитку текста. Надеюсь, ты и дальше не откажешь мне в помощи))

В день, когда на почту пришло стандартное письмо на армейском бланке, Сара Роджерс поняла, что стала вдовой. Тогда она сняла обручальное кольцо, откопала фамильное серебро, собрала все тщательно припрятанные сбережения, нажитые ею от подработки горничной, а также неприкосновенный запас – последнюю премию Джо за работу на верфи – и засунула все это в наволочку. Потом она пошла в порт к судовому агенту и купила себе место на пароходе, отплывающем в Америку. Один билет в одну сторону.  
После этого, взяв оставшиеся гроши, она отправилась к «Стэгу и Финчу», в бар, который держали друзья ее отца – упокой его Господь, и да обрати он взор свой в другую сторону, где женщины не надираются в одиночестве средь бела дня – и выпила там столько джина, сколько могло вместить в себя ее миниатюрное тело. То есть много.  
Выходит, ее Джозеф даже и телеграммы не стоил, раз был простым рядовым. Целый месяц как овдовела, и даже не знала об этом. Нет, знала на самом деле. Уже давно Сару мучило то мерзкое ощущение в животе, которое ее бабка-колдунья называла Видением. Но теперь все подтвердилось. Не стало ее Джо, и кости его зарыты в грязной богом забытой канаве посреди какой-нибудь распроклятой Франции. Вот и все.  
Они были женаты четыре года, но вместе провели всего один, перед тем, как он ушел на фронт, потому к ее горю примешивалась изрядная доля растерянности, разочарования, стыда и вины за то, что она скорбит недостаточно, потому что на самом деле и узнать-то его толком не успела.  
Деньги закончились к полудню. Сара встала из-за стола в дальнем углу паба. Она прижала ладони к глазам, чтобы стереть скопившиеся там слезы, которые так и не пролились, попыталась уложить растрепанные волосы трясущимися руками. Она уже собиралась пойти домой, съесть оставшийся в буфете кусок хлеба и, может, прилечь поспать, когда напротив нее вдруг уселся мужчина.  
Незнакомец был высок - футов шесть ростом – и худощав. Аккуратно зачесанные назад черные волосы, бледное лицо с тонкими изящными чертами. Одет он был довольно строго, пожалуй, по-военному, хотя Сара ни разу не видела, чтобы военные ходили с непокрытой головой. Форма была черно-зеленой с золотой отделкой и сидела на нем идеально. Его глаза, зеленые, словно трава в пасмурный день, уставились на нее так изучающе, будто она сделала что-то необычное.  
Они откровенно пялились друг на друга несколько секунд. Наконец, Сара произнесла:  
\- Добрый вечер!  
\- Добрый вечер, - ответил незнакомец. В его мягком голосе слышался легкий акцент, однако, слишком слабый, чтобы определить происхождение. Он мог быть англичанином или вовсе с континента, а мог быть и местным, который слишком долго пробыл на чужбине. – Что вы пьете? Можно вас угостить?  
Сара вновь удивленно уставилась на него, а затем спросила:  
\- Мы что, знакомы?  
\- А надо? Ну, тогда сейчас и познакомимся, верно?– спросил он, склонив голову, будто ждал ответа на свой вопрос.  
Это становилось интересно. Вот ведь наглец! Что ж, и она тоже не промах.  
\- Джин, - сказала она, - И меня зовут Сара.  
\- Все нормально, миссис Роджерс? – послышалось за спиной.  
Сара обернулась. Генри, бармен, так предусмотрительно положил руку на спинку стула, будто готов был начать отбиваться им, защищая ее честь. Он был хороший парень и казался очень милым даже сейчас, сквозь пелену проклятого вдовства и алкоголя, потому она вежливо ответила:  
\- Я теперь вдова Роджерс, Генри.  
Тот потупил взгляд. Должно быть, все понял еще в тот момент, когда она пришла, бледная до синевы, и принялась напиваться в стельку. Но ни о чем не спросил. И вот она сама произнесла это вслух, и он теперь не знал куда глаза деть, Сара же напротив, почувствовала, как выпрямляется спина и глубоко внутри, где целый месяц камнем лежало то мерзкое чувство, теперь разливается тепло.  
\- Спасибо, все нормально. Это кузен моего Джозефа.  
\- Лори, - представился незнакомец, встал и протянул Генри руку. И вдруг речь его сделалась правильной и такой же родной, как вон те холмы за окном, словно он сам вырос тут неподалеку, на соседней улице. Ну, надо же!  
Они обменялись рукопожатием.  
\- Мои соболезнования миссис… Сара, насчет вашего Джо, - сказал Генри, - хороший был человек.  
\- Да, хороший, - согласилась Сара, а Лори (если его и вправду так звали, может, имя было такой же фальшивкой, как и акцент?) сунул ему в руки банкноту, попросив доливать, когда потребуется.  
К закату солнца Сара достигла той стадии опьянения, когда само состояние сознания меняется и все вокруг начинает казаться удивительно ясным, реальным, живым, все краски становятся сочными, а линии – четкими. Кузен Лори… высокий темноволосый незнакомец Лори… Он все время подливал в ее стакан и заказал ей горячей еды: колбасок с пюре – колбасок, которых она не видела целую вечность, и пусть один бог знал, что в них было за мясо, Саре на это было абсолютно наплевать – и задал кучу вопросов о ее жизни, семье и работе, и сам рассказал кучу историй о своей работе.  
Судя, по его словам, он был на войне, на линии фронта или близко к ней – очень уж тяжелой ощущалась его усталость, а цинизм резал словно нож. Однако, читая между строк Сара уверилась, что перед ней скорее шпион, чем солдат. Этим объяснялось и то, что на его форме не было никаких знаков отличия. Впрочем, у британской короны глаза по всей Ирландии, и уж конечно, они не стали бы цеплять на себя знаки отличия. Когда она спросила, что он здесь делает, он ответил, с непроницаемой улыбкой:  
\- В настоящее время я пью ужасный джин с красивой женщиной.  
И все. Больше ничего из него было не вытянуть.  
Он и правда считал ее красивой. Смотрел так, будто она, Сара, сделала что-то замечательное. А она и понятия не имела, что бы это могло быть.  
Потом она позволила проводить себя до дома. Потом до двери в подъезд. Потом подняться по лестнице до ее комнаты, чтобы не маячить перед глазами любопытных соседей и не вызвать сплетен. Затем она взяла его за воротник, притянула к себе и поцеловала, втаскивая внутрь.  
Они лежали в постели, голые и мокрые от пота, и целовались, когда он вдруг остановился, положил руку ей на живот, удерживая ее от того, чтобы преодолеть последний разделяющий их дюйм и принять в себя его член.  
\- Постой, - сказал он, и она почувствовала себя довольной, словно объевшаяся сливок кошка, от того как сорвался его голос, растеряв всю свою напускную мягкость от страсти и наслаждения. Она повела бёдрами, стараясь, чтобы головка терлась о мягкие влажные складки там, между ног, но он зашипел и прижал ее к кровати, пытаясь успокоить.  
\- Да погоди ты, - повторил он, смеясь, - разве нам не нужны какие-нибудь средства… предохранения?  
Он с трудом вспомнил слово, и Сара вдруг подумала, что английский должно быть не его родной язык, но забыла об этом, стоило ему начать ласкать большим пальцем ее клитор, и, задыхаясь, подалась навстречу.  
\- Нет, - простонала она, пытаясь успокоится и смотреть ему в глаза, - нет, у меня… у меня в детстве была свинка. Никогда не могла забеременеть, как бы сильно не хотела.  
Он посмотрел на нее секунду, затем ответил просто «Ну, ладно», развел ее бедра и оказался сверху. Она подалась вперед, упиваясь – наконец-то – распирающим горячим скольжением внутри, пока удовольствие, сладкое словно мед, не переполнило ее, разливаясь по всему телу.  
Следующим утром Сара проснулась одна. На столике обнаружился завтрак: еще горячий тост, масло, вареное яйцо и крапивный чай с медом, заваренный именно так, как она любила. Рядом с тарелкой лежал блокнот, куда она записывала свои хозяйственные расходы, открытый на чистом листе и придавленный сверху бронзовой брошью в виде сокола с кельтским орнаментом на крыльях. Она взяла брошь, повернула лист к свету и прочла:  
«Камень, лен, еда и Фригга [1]. В благодарность за компанию»  
Ниже были нарисованы какие-то каракули: не то подпись, не то руническая вязь. Сара прикоснулась к ним кончиками пальцев и с удивлением ощутила, как внезапно вспыхнув, искра ее Видения трепещущим теплом разлилась внизу живота.

*****

Шесть недель спустя, где-то на полпути из Белфаста в Нью-Йорк, перегнувшись через правый борт «Западной надежды», Сара чувствовала себя подвешенной между Старым и Новым светом, между прошлым и настоящим. А также между верхом и низом, если верить желудку. Задыхаясь и отплевываясь, она изрыгнула за борт очередную порцию отвратительной желчи и утерла губы платком, как вдруг заметила какую-то женщину. Седая и строгая, лет пятидесяти, она встала рядом и терпеливо ждала, пока Сара отправит весь свой завтрак в море.  
\- Я чем-то могу помочь вам, матушка? – срывающимся голосом спросила Сара. К тому времени она уже успела встретить большую часть пассажиров, однако эту опрятную женщину в старых туфлях еще ни разу не видела.  
\- Вы лучше спросите, чем я могу помочь, - отвечала та, - меня зовут Розмари О’Нил. Я – акушерка, помогаю при родах и не только. Какой у вас срок?  
Сара удивленно уставилась на нее. Затем опустила руку на живот – туда, где Видение тепло пульсировало уже шесть недель, с той самой ночи – посчитала про себя количество дней с последних месячных и выдохнула: «Боже всемогущий!»

 

[1] В оригинале «Flags, flax, fodder, and Frigga» - древне-германское благословение, где «flags» - каменные плиты (из которых строят дома), «flax» - лен (из которого делают одежду), «fodder» - пища, а «Frigga» - понятное дело, Фригга – богиня любви, семьи, домашнего очага и деторождения. Т.е. пожелание того, чтоб у человека был дом, еда, одежда и любящая семья.


	2. Chapter 2

Впервые Стив понял, что с ним что-то не так, года в четыре.  
Он знал, что родился раньше срока, слишком маленьким и слабым, и что его сердце и легкие не в порядке. Бывали дни, когда он не мог самостоятельно подняться вверх по лестнице и маме приходилось нести его на руках, а бывали дни, когда под ребрами что-то зажимало словно в тиски и дышать можно было только крошечными вдохами, по глоточку, и даже если все сделать правильно и дышать, как учили доктора, все равно чувствовалась теснота и дрожь в груди. Он знал, что он ниже ростом, чем другие мальчики его возраста и вообще меньше всех детей, живущих по соседству. То есть он всегда знал, что с ним что-то не ладно, но недавно выяснил, что оказывается все совсем плохо.  
Случилось это так. У мамы был выходной… Она работала медсестрой в больнице – каждый день, а часто и по вечерам, трудилась, помогая больным. Еще она помогала девушкам в беде, но об этом нельзя было никому говорить. Так вот, у нее был выходной, прекрасный солнечный день. Однако, в их районе голубое небо едва проглядывало сквозь фабричный дым, поэтому мама собрала еду – несколько сандвичей и яблоко – и они поехали на автобусе, потом – на поезде и приехали в парк. Там они расстелили старое одеяло, легли на него и принялись разглядывать облака, медленно поглощая конфеты из кулька, купленного по дороге.  
После обеда мама вытащила из сумки роман в дешевой обложке, перевернулась на живот и стала читать, болтая в воздухе ногами. Она выглядела на редкость милой и беззаботной, и с ее лица исчез тот серый оттенок, какой обычно появлялся после целого дня на работе. Конечно, она всегда была красивой – ведь это же Мама, она вообще самая красивая на свете – но сегодня солнечный свет и чуть растрепанные волосы делали ее особенно прекрасной, поэтому Стив достал бумагу с карандашами и принялся рисовать ее, а когда закончил, стал рисовать деревья, что были вокруг.  
Стив был городской мальчик, и обычно рисовал деревья довольно просто – толстый ствол с густой пышной кроной. Однако, рисуя эти настоящие живые деревья с натуры, он старался рассмотреть их как можно лучше, чтобы получилось похоже. Некоторые из них оказались высокие и прямые, а другие – изогнутые и слабые, у некоторых были четко очерченные ветви, другие выглядели более неряшливо и диковато, и листья у всех были разных форм. Поскольку Стив не мог как следует разглядеть их со своего места – со зрением у него тоже было не очень – он вынужден был встать и подойти поближе, а потом принялся переходить от дерева к дереву и рассматривать рисунок коры и форму листьев.  
Он стоял у подножья огромного старого дуба с темной, шероховатой корой и мягко изогнутыми листьями, когда вдруг понял, что тихий фоновый шум, вроде музыки, какой он обычно слышал на улицах Бруклина, изменился. Мелодия была все та же, но теперь в ней зазвучали новые ноты, похожие на… звон? Колокольчики? И был еще какой-то пульсирующий звук, наводивший на мысли о солнечных лучах над водой, и еще низкий звук, который даже не слышался, а скорее чувствовался в животе, перекатывался туда-сюда медленно, как патока. Прислушавшись, Стив понял, что низкий звук исходит от дерева.  
Он стал слушать песню дерева, запоминать, как мелодия стремится вверх, а затем вниз, медленно и величаво, а когда перешел к другому дереву – высокому, тонкому и с иголками, так, что любой городской мальчик догадался бы, что это, должно быть, сосна – то и там услышал песню. Она была уже другой, более легкой и текучей… Что же получается, у каждого дерева своя песня? Стив остановился, задрал голову, прижал руку к стволу сосны, закрыл глаза и прислушался.  
Он, должно быть, простоял так какое-то время, потому что, когда открыл глаза, то увидел, что мама присела рядом с ним на корточки и зовет: "Стиви?" Когда он повернулся к ней, то встретил мягкий, озадаченный и немного напуганный взгляд, поэтому улыбнулся и, погладив ее ладошкой по щеке, сказал:  
\- Я просто слушаю музыку, мам.  
\- Какую музыку, a stór[2]?  
\- Просто музыку. И еще песню деревьев. Я не понял, у всех деревьев разные песни или это одна и та же? То есть не совсем та же, она звучит быстрее... - пытался объяснить Стив, но мама выглядела все более расстроенной и несчастной. Такое лицо у нее становилось, когда Стива нужно было вести в больницу – грустное и беспомощное, но при этом, она будто бы пыталась выглядеть храброй ради него. Мама покачала головой.  
\- Я не слышу никакой музыки, Стиви, - сказала она, - ты имеешь в виду звуки деревьев? Шорох от ветра в ветвях?  
\- Нет, я имею в виду песню, - ответил он, и начал тихонько напевать. Его голос был недостаточно низким, так что получалось выше на пару октав, но он очень старался чтобы было похоже. Мама снова покачала головой.  
\- Я ничего слышу, a leanbh[3], - сказала она. Затем взяла его руку и сжала ее в своих ладонях.  
\- Это что, какая-то сказка?  
Иногда они рассказывали друг другу истории перед сном. Бывало, мама читала вслух волшебные сказки или Библию, или стихи, но чаще они просто придумывали свою историю, одну на двоих, и по очереди рассказывая друг другу кусок за куском. Но это была не одна из их историй.  
\- Нет, мам! Я слышу музыку! Такую красивую, - Стив пытался объяснить, но мама выглядела ужасно расстроенной.  
Очень скоро он понял, что не стоит даже и пытаться рассказывать другим людям про Музыку. Когда он научился слушать, то стал слышать ее везде. У Бруклина была своя песня – дорожное движение, механизмы, стон океана, а еще мерцающие следы мелодий со всего мира: итальянской, ирландской, еврейской. Эта песня звучала, как дом. У всех людей были свои собственные песни, всегда звучавшие по-разному. У собак была своя песня, почти одинаковая для всех, только с незначительными различиями. Но она, в свою очередь, совершенно отличалась от мелодии кошек – колючей и шелковистой.  
Мир все время пел, иногда настолько громко, что Стив даже не слышал, когда люди обращались к нему. Он не мог никому рассказать, потому что никто не понимал, что он имеет в виду, никто больше ничего подобного не слышал, и на Стива так смотрели, будто…Обычно люди так смотрели, когда он был болен. Мама – нет, но некоторые врачи или соседи, которые приходили помочь по хозяйству, смотрели так, как если бы им было ужасно жаль его, как если бы они побаивались его, словно его неправильность была заразной. Будто он, Стив, какая-то дрянь, приставшая к их ботинкам. Оказалось, с ним правда что-то было не ладно, потому приходилось всегда держать рот на замке. Вот только он не мог перестать слышать Музыку: она наполняла его тело и душу, она звучала наяву и во сне, даже если он пытался затыкать уши.  
Что-то было неправильно в нем самом.

[2] Так в оригинале, a stór – сокровище (гельск.)  
[3] a leanbh – дитя мое (гельск.)

*****

Когда Стиву было пять лет, он заработал фарингит, плавно перетекший в скарлатину. В результате, он провалялся в больнице больше месяца и чуть не умер. Целую неделю, когда он был почти при смерти, мама не могла даже пойти домой. Она работала и ела в больнице, вечером молилась в его палате и засыпала у его постели, по утрам умывалась в раковине, надевала свежую форму, которую ей приносил кто-нибудь из подруг, и с каждым днем становилась все бледнее, все тоньше, словно ткань, выстиранная так много раз, что скоро станет совсем прозрачной.  
Однажды ночью температура взлетела до 40 и никак не хотела спадать. Стив то обливался потом, то трясся от холода, а затем горел, будто его шпарили кипятком, и так снова и снова попеременно. Мама уснула в кресле, уронив голову на кровать у ног Стива и все еще сжимая влажную губку в руке. Она была прекрасна даже такой – посеревшей от горя и измотанной страхом, все сильнее мучившим ее день ото дня. Она крепко спала, когда к Стиву пришел доктор, который не был доктором.  
Он был высокий, худой и угловатый, с темными волосами. Его глаза за очками-полумесяцами были зелеными, как океан в ясный день, а костюм – черным и сшит будто специально под его пальто. Из одного кармана торчал стетоскоп. Когда он подходил к постели Стива, совсем не было слышно звука шагов. Стив лежал в больнице уже довольно долго, успел встретиться со всеми врачами, но этого еще ни разу не видел.  
Доктор, который не был доктором, встал напротив его кровати и просто молча смотрел на них с мамой. Лицо у него при этом было такое старательно безразличное, какое врачи делают только тогда, когда у них для вас очень плохие новости.  
\- Сэр? – сказал Стив, чтобы нарушить тишину, и голос его прозвучал прерывисто и тонко, как паутинка.  
Доктор пристально посмотрел на него. Некоторое время он разглядывал Стива, затем спросил:  
\- Ты же не собираешься умирать, нет?  
\- Я стараюсь, - ответил Стив. Зубы начали стучать, снова накатил озноб, и от холода, расползающегося по коже, стало болезненно ломить кости.  
\- Так старайся лучше, - сказал доктор, - или просто умри. Двигайся уже куда-нибудь.  
\- Только Бог знает, когда мы умрем, - ответил Стив, стуча зубами, и взглянул на маму, которая всегда учила, что на свете есть Бог, Иисус, Мария, Святые, и феи, живущие в холмах. Мама все еще крепко спала, даже не пошевелилась. Стив нахмурился, и потянулся было к ее волосам, но доктор заговорил снова:  
\- И как только вашему виду вообще удается что-то делать? - спросил он, наклонив голову, - Как можно начать что-то серьезное, зная, что в любой момент умрешь и оставишь дело незавершенным? Вы такие хрупкие. Вас легко может погубить малейшая болезнь, и я никогда не пойму, зачем вы выбрали это смертное существование.  
Он поднял руки и сложил их в форме чаши.  
\- Так или иначе… - произнес он, а затем опустил одну руку на лоб Стива, а другую – на сердце.  
Холод пронзил от головы до груди, словно ледяное копье, Стив задохнулся, забился, и, наконец, застыл неподвижно, не способный ни двигаться, ни говорить.  
\- У меня нет дара исцеления, - сказал доктор. Да что он, черт его дери, за врач, если говорит и делает такие вещи? - Но я умею работать со льдом. И если это все что тебе нужно, значит… Значит сегодня ночью ты не умрешь.  
Его голос доносился, как со дна колодца, сквозь надвигающийся белый туман, который скоро превратился в настоящую вьюгу. Ледяные осколки и битое стекло кружились в ней и резали, резали до тех пор, пока Стив не потерял сознание…  
Когда он очнулся, оказалось, уже давно настал следующий день, и лихорадка отступила. Голова была пустой и тяжелой от долгого сна, и он с трудом мог открыть глаза, чтобы выпить немного воды или бульона. Стив был на волосок от смерти, но выкарабкался, и лихорадка больше не возвращалась. Когда он спросил про доктора, приходившего ночью, ему отвечали, что все это просто сон. Еще говорили, что у него случился бред от сильного жара. Он понял – больше спрашивать не стоит.  
Это был первый раз, когда Стив встретил высокого бледного человека, но не последний раз, когда он умирал. Умирал Стив еще дважды, до того, как ему стукнуло восемь. В тот год он познакомился с Баки Барнсом.

*****

Стив встретил Баки, когда валялся в грязи в переулке за мясной лавкой О’Брайана сжавшись в комок, пока братья Андерсон пытались выбить из него душу.  
Да, Стив готов был признать, что первый начал. Но рожу Денниса Андерсона словно сам господь создал для того, чтобы по ней врезать. В конце концов, кто такой Стив, чтобы спорить с господом? Потом они принялись толкаться и орать, в какой-то момент прибежали братья Денниса, и драка вдруг приобрела неожиданный размах.  
Мо Андерсон снова и снова молотил его ногой прямо по левой почке – хорошо еще, что, все они были босиком. Перед глазами Стива мелькали красно-бело-черные пятна, а тело пронзали вспышки боли, как вдруг он услышал чей-то крик, перекрывший все вопли братьев, а затем глухие звуки ударов и твердый громкий голос, который велел: «А ну живо свалили отсюда! Пшли вон, ублюдки мелкие!» К тому моменту, как Стив поднялся на ноги, братья уже почти скрылись за углом, а рядом с ним оказался незнакомый мальчик.  
Его темные волосы растрепались и торчали в разные стороны, ворот рубашки был разорван, а из носа шла кровь. Но его песня была радостной и яркой, как ирландская баллада, сыгранная большим удалым ансамблем. И выглядел он ужасно веселым.  
\- Ты живой, мелкий? – спросил мальчик.  
Стив изо всех сил попытался успокоиться и не скрипеть зубами. Мелкий! Да, черт возьми! Допустим, он маленький для своего возраста, и все никак не начнет расти, но мелкий…  
\- Все в порядке, - прорычал Стив. – Я дожал бы его и сам, если б его дурацкие братья не выскочили. И мне уже восемь!  
Улыбка мальчика немного померкла.  
\- Ну, ладно, - ответил он через секунду, - Я просто подумал… Ты невысокий вообще-то…  
Затем мальчик протянул ему руку и сказал: «Я – Баки!»  
И Стив пожал его руку. И хоть его собственная рука сильно дрожала, Баки не обратил на это внимание. Синяки жутко болели, он все еще чувствовал каждый удар по своим почкам, когда говорил:  
\- Стив Роджерс. Спасибо, что помог.  
Баки снова заухмылялся:  
\- Ты зачем вообще в драку-то полез с этими придурками?  
Ладони Стива сами собой сжались в кулаки:  
\- Деннис Андерсон швырнул камень в окно старой миссис Лири. Я просто хотел, чтоб он знал, что я думаю по этому поводу!  
\- Да кто ж станет бить парня… - Баки осекся и, поколебавшись секунду, обозначил рукой в воздухе – где-то на уровне своего воротника – рост воображаемого противника.  
Ну и черт с ним.  
\- Я стану! – рявкнул Стив. Баки уставился на него, покачиваясь с пятки на носок, затем тряхнул головой и ухмыльнулся опять.  
\- Ты… Господи. Ладно, наверно, в тот момент так было правильно. Идем, - и он шагнул к Стиву и протянул руки, будто собирался тащить его домой, как маленького. Стив дернулся и отшатнулся в сторону. Баки упер руки в бока:  
\- Ты серьезно что ли сам хочешь идти? Да ладно, парень, давай помогу! Ты же кровь глотаешь. Еще грохнешься где-нибудь по дороге!  
Черт. Стив выплюнул кровь и оскалился испачканными в ней зубами на Баки, но тот даже не поморщился.  
\- Язык прокусил? - весело спросил он.  
\- Да, - проворчал Стив и позволил ему взять себя за руку и забросить ее на плечо.  
Когда они вышли из переулка, солнце уже клонилось к закату. Тени стали длинными, то тут, то там легли солнечные пятна, и все окрасилось розоватым вечерним светом. Впервые за долгое время улица казалась почти красивой, и Стив задумался, как перенести на бумагу все эти длинные линии, глубокие контуры теней и искаженную ими перспективу. Баки остановился и огляделся.  
\- Ты должен сказать мне, где ты живешь, ладно? Я тебя доведу, ты только говори куда.  
\- Налево, - ответил Стив. – Сначала зайдем к миссис Лири.  
\- Что? – у Баки аж голос сорвался, - Да ладно, мелкий… Роджерс. Ты же еле на ногах стоишь!  
\- А миссис Лири шестьдесят два года и какой-то урод швырнул ей камень в окно! Но если не хочешь, можешь не идти. Ничего со мной не случится…  
\- Господи! Ты всегда такой, что ли? – вздохнул Баки, но в голосе его слышался смех. И они пошли дальше так легко и в ногу, словно уже делали это раньше.  
\- Только когда солнце встает на востоке, - ответил Стив и Баки рассмеялся вслух. И хоть у Стива кружилась голова, и все просто адски болело, ему почему-то стало удивительно хорошо и легко.  
А потом Баки ползал по полу миссис Лири, щеткой сметая стекло на совок. И миссис Лири – совершенно чокнутая старушка, которая была сестрой милосердия в Первую мировую и хорошо знала Стива и его маму – промыла ссадины на лице Стива и угостила их обоих карамельками. А потом они обнаружили, что Стив живет всего-то через две улицы от дома, куда только что переехало семейство Барнсов.  
К тому моменту, как стало темно, и Стив, наконец, стоял, пошатываясь, в дверях своей квартиры – у мамы была вечерняя смена в больнице, поэтому он мог спокойно привести себя в порядок и не объяснять, откуда взялись следы грязных ног на белой рубашке – к тому моменту, они с Баки уже распланировали, когда и где они встретятся завтра. Стив и сам не понял, как это произошло, но у него появился друг.

*****

Когда Стиву было девять, он снова встретил бледного человека. На этот раз Стив не умирал. Он играл в прятки.  
Дружба с Баки открыла доступ к таким вещам, о которых Стив раньше и мечтать не мог. Он всегда был странным и болезненным ребенком, хилым мелким засранцем, не умеющим держать язык за зубами и влезающим в драки, которые его не касались. Он нравился разве что старушкам, вечно пытавшимся его накормить, да медсестрам в больнице, куда периодически попадал из-за слабых легких или сердца. Последние любили его из-за мамы, к тому же он дарил им свои рисунки и букеты из бумажных цветов. Еще он нравился отцу Майклу из церкви Богоматери Всех Святых. Тот объяснял Стиву значение и произношение латинских слов в молитвах после исповеди («Благословите, святой отец, ибо снова впал в гнев»). Но у Стива никогда не было друзей его возраста. Ему было тяжело вместе со всеми гонять мяч или играть с бейсбол. Он не мог даже просто болтать с другими детьми, так как быстро терял нить разговора - сначала отвлекался на музыку каждого из участников, потом начинал слушать, как их мелодии звучат в унисон, как накладываются друг на друга, а затем разделяются снова. Никому не был интересен придурок в поношенной одежде с чужого плеча, начинавший бледнеть и задыхаться в самый разгар игры, поэтому раньше у него не было друзей. Однако, теперь, милостью Господа и Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, они у него появились.  
Стив все еще не мог наравне со всеми играть в мяч или в догонялки, но у него были карандаши и блокнот, где он делал наброски городских пейзажей, зданий, прохожих и голубей, дожидаясь, пока остальные мелкие бесенята устанут от воплей и беготни. Еще он теперь судил бейсбольные матчи, придумывал стратегию для «Ковбоев и индейцев» и стал настоящим чемпионом мира по игре в прятки.  
Именно поэтому однажды он оказался в душном закутке под лестницей многоквартирного дома на Пасифик стрит. Там было жарко, темно и воняло плесенью, и вообще зря Стив туда полез, так как дышать уже становилось трудновато, однако это было лучшее место для пряток, что ему удалось найти с тех пор, как пять монахинь согласились встать рядышком, чтобы он мог скрыться за их юбками. Потому Стив решил не вылезать пока не начнет задыхаться или не победит.  
Он сидел на корточках, пытаясь разглядеть кого-то из ребят в щель между досками, но никого из них не было видно. Укрытие было слишком хорошим, а игра подходила к концу, и Стив уже решил, что про него просто-напросто забыли, как вдруг совсем рядом раздались шаги и какой-то мужчина остановился посреди улицы, а затем просто сел прямо на землю, будто на пикнике, и облокотился спиной о деревянное крыльцо, оказавшись так близко от Стива, что тот мог бы потрогать его за воротник, если бы просунул палец сквозь щель.  
Какого черта он тут расселся? Стив замер, по коже забегали мурашки, а сердце заколотилось, сбиваясь с ритма. Вдруг появился тот самый горьковатый привкус во рту – за него Стив одновременно и любил, и ненавидел игру в прятки – который обычно возникает, когда ты на волосок от того, чтобы быть пойманным. Он во все глаза следил за мужчиной, поражаясь, с какой стати тот сидит в таком чертовски неподходящем месте, вытянув ноги почти во всю ширину тротуара и при этом будучи так хорошо одетым. Стив не мог разглядеть его костюм целиком, однако из того, что он видел, становилось понятно – шмотки у парня шикарные: безукоризненно черные, чистые и свежие. Бездомным он быть никак не мог. И люди на улице… Стив все ждал, что кто-нибудь запнется или скажет что-то, но ничего не происходило. Они просто перешагивали через его скрещенные голени и шли себе дальше, не сбиваясь с шага, не глядя вниз, и вообще не обращая внимания.  
Это все было слишком странно. Поэтому Стив прикрыл глаза – он мало доверял зрению, ведь с его зрением даже цвета как следует различить было невозможно – и начал слушать. Песня, которую он услышал была быстрой как ртуть, текучей, прерывистой, легкой, наполненной шипящими искрами, вспыхивающими, словно спички. Нет, не правда… Стив вслушался внимательнее и почувствовал под всем этим потрескивание. Оно было медленным и осторожным, отдавалось эхом и росло, будто разлом на поверхности льда, онокралось на мягких лапах, как тигр преследующий добычу. Стив в жизни не слышал ничего подобного! Вся эта мелодия будто была покрыта пеленой, приглушена, укутана в покров из белого шума, похожего на помехи в радиоэфире, когда пытаешься поймать станцию. Он силился понять, что это может значить, как вообще такое может быть, как вдруг…  
\- Хорошо спрятался, - сказал человек.  
Стив подпрыгнул и принялся озираться вокруг, как придурок. Очевидно говорили с ним, ведь вокруг больше никого не было. Это было вопиющее нарушение всех правил пряток, к тому же… к тому же место и правда отличное! Как этот парень его обнаружил?!  
\- Но, пожалуй, не так хорошо, как я, - продолжал тот. Стив моргнул и снова посмотрел вокруг. Этот парень, он же… Он вообще не прятался! Он сидел у всех на виду посреди тротуара, но никто и не думал на него ругаться или спрашивать, нужна ли помощь или еще что. Да они просто не видят его – понял Стив, внимательно всмотревшись в пешеходов. Никто не видел высокого бледного человека, который восседал посреди оживленной городской улицы уверенно и невозмутимо, словно король на троне.  
\- Как ты это делаешь? – выпалил Стив и принялся яростно вслушиваться, пытаясь понять, как устроена песня этого парня, каким образом он смог так приглушить и скрыть ее, припорошить сверху этим белым шумом, словно пирог – сахарной пудрой. Голова стала раскалываться от напряжения, и Стив запустил пальцы в волосы, концентрируясь из всех сил.  
\- А как ты думаешь? – спросил бледный человек.  
Стив в изнеможении уткнулся любом в деревянные доски, чувствуя, как вся верхняя часть тела ноет и гудит в унисон с шипением белого шума.  
\- Ты… как-то создаешь его. Белый шум, - сказал Стив. Собственный голос отдавался эхом, звучал как со дна глубокого пустого колодца, - Ты приглушаешь свою песню. Делаешь так, что люди не могут ни видеть тебя, ни слышать! Но как? Как ты это делаешь?  
\- Талант, - ответил человек, и Стив заметил сквозь щель, как он небрежно разглядывает собственные ногти, - и пара веков практики. Что ж, - человек повернулся к Стиву, ухватился за деревянную планку и просто вырвал одну из досок, приложив при этом усилий не больше, чем если бы занавеску на окне отодвинул, а затем встал и оторвал вторую доску, так что Стив внезапно оказался практически на улице, моргая от яркого света. Всего этого абсолютно никто не заметил. Люди продолжали идти и ехать мимо, как ни в чем не бывало спеша к себе домой.  
\- Что ж, - произнес человек, взмахнув рукой, - давай-ка я тебе покажу.  
Руки Стива тряслись, когда он ухватился за край образовавшейся в крыльце дыры. Она была небольшая, но оказалась даже шире, чем та, через которую Стив туда залез и ему пришлось только немного подтянуться, чтобы выбраться наружу. У маленьких размеров тоже есть свои преимущества. Он стоял посреди тротуара в окружении выломанных досок и смотрел на мир, на улицу и прохожих, и на высокого бледного человека, стоявшего среди них, и ни одна живая душа на него даже не взглянула.  
Бледный человек был одет в длинное черное пальто с золотой отделкой, сапоги, кажется, из кожи, темно-зеленой и очень хорошей выделки. Его черные волосы были собраны в низкий хвост, как у девчонки, а глаза оказались светло-зелеными и прозрачными, словно бутылочное стекло, сквозь которое светит солнце. Он был похож на кого-то…  
Стив вдруг начал припоминать. Запах пота и больничного белья, тяжесть маминой головы на коленях, как его трясло от жара и озноба, как в него ворвалась зимняя буря и скрутила до боли. Очки-полумесяцы, ледяные руки…  
\- Ты – тот доктор!  
\- Ты помнишь? – удивился человек, - А я-то думал, ваш вид запоминает все урывками – было и прошло. Особенно в таком юном возрасте.  
\- Я помню, - ответил Стив онемевшими губами. Слова пришли будто издалека, словно ждали этого за сотни лет. Он вспомнил, как тогда много раз спрашивал про ту ночь, и все настаивали, что это был просто горячечный бред. Все это могло значить одно из двух: либо и доктор и Музыка существовали на самом деле, а все вокруг были чудовищно слепы, либо Стив просто сошел с ума. Поехал кукушечкой, как старые часы, и пора добровольно сдаваться в Бедлам. Возможно, он сейчас стоял и разговаривал сам с собой посреди улицы.  
\- Вот смотри, - сказал человек, будто они исчерпали тему воспоминаний Стива, и пора двигаться дальше. Он вскинул руки и мягко повернулся поперек тротуара, как в танце – размеренном элегантном вальсе для одного. Поток людей тек вокруг него, не замедляясь, не пытаясь обойти, не замечая и не глядя ему вслед.  
\- Видишь? – спросил он Стива.  
\- Они идут и не натыкаются на тебя, но при этом не видят тебя. Как такое возможно?  
\- Тут, разумеется, есть хитрость, - сказал человек, - Завеса притупляет некоторые чувства, но не все. Поэтому хоть их глаза слепы, а уши не слышат, проприоцепцию я им оставил.  
\- Проприоцепцию?  
\- Ощущение своего тела и других предметов относительно него в пространстве.  
\- Да, я понял! – Стив пытался быть дерзким, просто чтобы не выглядеть сбитым с толку. Каждый ответ порождал кучу новых вопросов, совсем как в воскресной школе, - Но как именно ты это делаешь?  
\- А ты мог бы создать Мону Лизу, если никогда в жизни даже красок не видел? - спросил человек. Черт! Что за дурацкая привычка отвечать вопросом на вопрос! Нет, это хуже, чем в воскресной школе.  
\- Э-э… нет, - ответил Стив, - у меня бы ничего не вышло…  
\- Мог бы ты построить мост, если даже считать не умеешь?  
Да сколько можно!  
\- Нет, - ответил Стив, - по крайней мере, настоящий безопасный мост, нет. Для этого надо выучить арифметику, стать инженером и… ох! – Стив вдруг замолчал и уставился в пространство, вцепившись рукой в волосы.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду… - пробормотал он срывающимся голосом. Человек наблюдал за ним, отстраненно и терпеливо – так кошка смотрит на мышь, которую пока не собирается есть.  
\- Ты говоришь про Музыку, - наконец, выдохнул Стив.  
\- Точнее про то, что ты считаешь музыкой. Что имеет смысл, учитывая ограниченность человеческого сенсорного восприятия. Но да, ты прав.  
\- Ты умеешь… что-то делать с ней. Это как искусство, да? Ты не только слышишь ее, ты умеешь… придавать ей форму, а значит, можешь… - Стив умолк. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, ритм сбился к чертям, руки онемели, и он застыл не дыша, на пороге только что открывшегося ему нового мира. Конечно, все еще оставалась вероятность, что он спятил, но если нет, если нет…  
\- Что это за музыка? - спросил Стив.  
\- Музыка? Так звучат нити ткани Мироздания в момент его непрерывного рождения, - ответил бледный человек, кивнув на него с кривоватой ухмылкой.  
\- Научи меня, - сказал Стив, и человек усмехнулся.

*****

Баки нашел его на закате. Он медленно брел домой, голодный, измученный с больной и гудящей головой, а ведь он даже ни с кем не дрался. Просто сидел тихонько в ожидании, когда его найдут и, должно быть... Должно быть несколько часов прошло. Зато он выиграл.  
\- Боженька на байке! – донеслось сзади, а затем Баки схватил Стива за локоть и потащил за собой, - Роджерс! Стиви, где ты, черт возьми, был!?  
Стив усмехнулся.  
\- Прятался, Бак. Разве не в этом смысл?  
\- Да, но где? Мы никак не могли тебя найти, мы везде смотрели, мы кричали, звали тебя! Несколько часов прошло. Ты что вышел за границы?  
\- Никогда в жизни, Бак! – обиделся Стив, - Я не жульничаю!  
Бывало, он немного нарушал правила в играх. Мама объяснила, что законы и правила не всегда бывают справедливыми и честными, как, например, в тех случаях, когда она помогала девушкам в беде, хотя по закону это было запрещено. Правила могут быть непогрешимы, но люди – нет. И все же Стив не жульничал, особенно сегодня. Просто он умел прятаться лучше, чем они – искать.  
\- Да бля, Стив, - Баки быстро оглянулся. На прошлой неделе он выругался кварталах в шести от дома, и до сих пор каждый день, приходя домой, вынужден был чистить зубы хозяйственным мылом. У миссис Барнс имелись уши повсюду. – Ты мог бы и выйти. Я ведь думал, на тебя напали, или ты застрял, или поранился, или еще что. Мы же несколько часов искали, я даже домой к тебе ходил!  
\- Значит, я выиграл?  
Баки схватил его за плечо и встряхнул.  
\- Ты – засранец, - сказал он, чуть понижая голос в конце предложения. Технически, «засранец», конечно, не ругательство, но Уиннифред Барнс такие детали не волновали.  
Стив усмехнулся. Он не мог перестать улыбаться, как будто узнал какой-то чудесный секрет. Как в тот раз, когда мама решила испечь пирог на день рождения Баки, но хотела, чтобы это был сюрприз. Только никаких секретов у него не было. Он просто прятался весь день, ни с кем интересным не разговаривал... Стив пошатнулся, внезапно почувствовав головокружение. Он развернулся и ткнул Баки в ребра, чтобы тот не заметил.  
\- Наверное, ты хотел сказать, что я выиграл, – заявил он, и ворчание Баки невольно превратилось в смех.


	3. Chapter 3

Бледный человек сказал, что его имя Алфадир. Он появлялся в жизни Стива, как ураган, не оставляя никаких следов, разве что сплошной бардак. Его визиты невозможно было предсказать: иногда он приходил раз в неделю, иногда раз в месяц, а иногда и по три месяца не появлялся. Он мог заскочить всего на час, а мог остаться на целый день, сидя со Стивом на крыше или шатаясь по ближайшим переулкам. Он был умным и холодным, резким почти до грубости, подвижным и улыбчивым, чужим и чуждым какой-либо морали, и почти наверняка безумным. А еще он был колдуном. И учителем Стива.  
Колдовство оказалось по сути своей трюками. Фокусами с самой тканью Мироздания, и он учил этому, словно играл в игру. Первый трюк, которому научился Стив – завеса. Тот самый белый шум, который Алфадир использовал, чтобы стать невидимым. Только этот трюк был намного проще и состоял в том, чтобы сделаться просто незаметным, настолько скучным, что взгляды людей проскальзывают мимо тебя, не задерживаясь.  
Именно такой «завесой незаметности» Стив пользовался в тот день, когда вошел в пекарню на Фултон стрит и взял булочку с изюмом прямо с прилавка. Это был первый настоящий тест с тех пор, как шесть месяцев назад Стив встретил Алфадира. И доказательство реальности происходящего. Они отошли в сторонку и съели булочку, поделив пополам. Глазурь липла к пальцам, а изюмины были сладкими и сочными. У Стива ушло три недели, чтобы накопить достаточно денег, вернуться в магазин и заплатить, сколько положено.  
Похожим, но вместе с тем противоположным завесе трюком, был морок. Создание морока позволяло заставить вещи казаться тем, чем они на самом деле не являлись. И, черт возьми, как же это было весело! Стив рисовал тени и заставлял их корчиться и плясать на стенах в переулках, создавал иллюзию трехцветной кошки, которая заходила в магазины и исчезала, когда их владельцы пытались выгнать ее за дверь, чтобы тут же появиться у них за спиной.  
Все это давалось Стиву так легко, что он удивлялся, как мог не понимать этого раньше. Музыка – всего лишь звук окружающего мира, который формируется вокруг, непрерывно рождаясь заново, поэтому, если слегка изменить Музыку, мир просто родится чуть-чуть другим. И, несмотря на то, что голова начинала болеть через несколько минут, а завесу он мог держать не дольше нескольких шагов, все это было по-настоящему.  
Это было реально. Стив делал это! И никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя более цельным и уверенным, чем в те минуты, когда тихонько напевал вместе с Музыкой и просто подправлял мелодию, всегда так легко! Он наблюдал, как реальность дергается, словно граммофонная игла, чтобы через секунду заскользить уже по новой пластинке, которую он, Стив, поставил на место прежней. Это был такой же восторг, как прыжки с пирса или хороший удар по роже хулигана, это оставляло такую же правильную боль в мышцах и костях.  
Когда он не ткал завесы и не кидал мороки, он учился другим вещам: читать по лицам или понимать язык тела, распознавать правду и ложь. По сути, для этого нужно было научиться лгать самому – словами, интонацией, телом и лицом. Поначалу это ужасно раздражало Стива, потому что он был уверен, что лгать плохо, однако…  
\- В этом вашем священном тексте ведь есть запрет на убийство, так? – спросил Алфадир, вонзая ногти в кожицу апельсина. Был летний день и солнце в зените. Они сидели на пожарной лестнице в шести кварталах от дома Стива. Чтобы незаметно туда забраться, пришлось ткать завесу, поэтому он устал и чувствовал ломоту в теле, к тому же весь взмок под палящим солнцем.  
\- Да, - ответил он, - есть заповедь «Не убий».  
\- И именно поэтому вы постоянно воюете? – спросил Алфадир, взмахнув апельсином, и Стив со своего места почувствовал его аромат, - очевидно, есть исключение у этого запрета: правильно и даже хорошо убивать для защиты собственной жизни, или своего дома или любимых, правда?  
\- Да, - медленно произнес Стив, чувствуя, как они ступили на зыбкую почву. Алфадир разломил апельсин и протянул ему половинку. Стив не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз ел апельсины. Они были дорогие и продавались очень редко, но не было смысла спрашивать, где Алфадир его взял. У колдуна были свои секреты.  
\- Но убивать все равно нехорошо. Хотя, если для защиты, то это уже не зло. Бог может видеть в наших сердцах и поймет, почему мы так поступили.  
\- То же самое касается правды и лжи, - сказал Алфадир, - ты можешь ранить правдой, несвоевременной или ненужной, в то время как сладкая ложь может стать целительным бальзамом. Также никто не обвинит актера или писателя в злом умысле, но что есть суть их искусства, как не ложь в высшем ее проявлении?  
Стив думал об этом, пока ел свою половинку апельсина. Его вкус был похож на прохладный солнечный свет – сладкий, чистый и яркий. Сок стекал по его рукам и подбородку. Но Стив никак не мог заставить себя успокоиться.  
Он думал о своей матери. О работе, которую она делала вне стен госпиталя. О ее _другой работе_. Из-за этой работы к ним домой иногда приходили молодые женщины и оставались спать на диване по нескольку дней. Эту работу мама делала вместе с миссис О'Нил, акушеркой, и доктором Сэмпсоном из больницы. Об этой работе его мама не говорила ничего, кроме того, что у девочек неприятности, и им нужна помощь.  
Но Стив был не дурак и уже не ребенок. Он знал – когда говорили «девушка в беде», это означало беременность. Он не представлял, какую именно им оказывали помощь, и ничего не хотел об этом знать, зато прекрасно знал – то, что делает его мама и другие – противозаконно. И еще он знал, что если бы ее спросили об этом, она лгала бы до посинения, лишь бы никого не подвергнуть опасности.  
Что ж. Возможно, ложь не так уж и плоха.  
\- Но зачем мне учиться этому? – наконец, спросил он.  
\- Затем, что те трюки, которым я научил тебя – завесы и мороки – всего лишь простенькая и слабенькая хитрость. Умная, хорошо продуманная ложь – это иллюзия, сплетенная внутри человеческого сознания. Освой это умение, и любые двери откроются перед тобой.  
Оказалось, есть множество видов лжи: белая и черная, серая и серебристая, можно лгать с помощью недомолвок или предположений, можно лгать вообще без слов, просто мимикой лица и языком тела. В итоге, Стив провел кучу времени перед зеркалом, корча рожи и чувствуя себя ужасным болваном.  
Помимо этого, было еще столько всего! Уроки истории и политики, уроки о том, как люди думают, чувствуют и действуют, и наконец, о том, как нужно драться. Стив бог знает сколько лет уже дрался, когда надо и не надо, поэтому бить он вроде как умел, проблема была в том, что его всегда учили этому более сильные люди. В основном, Баки, который начал стрелять будто сам по себе, а боксу научился от папаши и братьев, и дрался он, как заведомо сильный парень - прямолинейно, тупо и честно, открыто глядя в лицо противнику и отвечая ударом на удар.  
В драках Баки всегда держался рядом со Стивом, задорно хохоча и встряхивая волосами. В одной из драк он потерял свой последний молочный зуб, и со Стивом, видно, было что-то не так, потому что Баки всегда казался ему совершенно великолепным с этой его бесшабашностью, с разбитым носом, растрепанными волосами и руганью. Он, пожалуй, мог бы целый божий день смотреть на то, как Баки Барнс с кем-нибудь дерется. Стив даже попытался запечатлеть это на бумаге – насмешливо изогнутые губы, длинные линии рук и ног, широкую грудь. Увы, его умений не хватило, чтобы справиться даже с этой задачей, не говоря уже о том, чтобы самому драться, как Баки. Потому что, как бы страстно он этого не желал, ему попросту не хватало ни сил, ни дюймов в росте.  
Алфадир учил его драться совсем по-другому. Эта была драка подлая, жестокая и грязная. Драка для подонков, в которой нет никаких правил. Здесь можно было кусаться и хватать за волосы, бить в пах и в глазницы. Скорость вместо силы, рычаги вместо захватов.  
\- Так нечестно! – пожаловался Стив, задыхаясь и тряся руками. Они были на крыше, и Алфадир учил его бить в горло, потому голос Стива хрипел, горло болело, а все тело уже было в синяках.  
\- Конечно, - мягко ответил Алфадир, распрямляясь и выходя из стойки, - по-твоему, я должен тратить время на то, чтобы учить тебя проигрывать? Знаешь, как сразу отличить того, кто грязно дерется? Он остается на ногах, когда все остальные уже лежат.  
\- Это жульничество! Дерись ты на ринге, тебя бы дисквалифицировали!  
\- Есть ли какая-то польза в том, чтобы следовать правилам, если эти правила в итоге могут тебя убить? - спросил в ответ Алфадир, наклонив голову, и внезапно напал, резко и быстро, использовав тот захват, что обычно так любят здоровенные хулиганы. Стив моментально среагировал, как учили – ушел в сторону, обхватил его локтем за шею и уронил их обоих, затем вскочил и попытался впечатать свою костлявую лодыжку прямо в пах противника. Алфадир поймал его за ногу, усмехнулся, зарычал как дикий кот, а потом уронил Стива и врезал ему головой прямо по носу.  
Удар оказался не настолько сильным, чтобы сломать ему нос, но болезненным до чертиков. Стив катался по крыше, схватившись за нос, и шипел.  
\- Вот с-с-су… Суслик!  
\- Суслик? – повторил совершенно сбитый с толку Алфадир, а затем его лицо вдруг посветлело, и он залился безумным хохотом, затем откатился от Стива и уселся на гравийную поверхность крыши, все еще подвывая от смеха.  
\- Сукин сын, - проворчал Стив, аккуратно ощупывая нос. Крови не было, однако болело сильно.  
\- Знает ли твоя мать насколько широк и глубок твой словарный запас? – весело спросил Алфадир, и Стив пришел в ужас от одной мысли, что было бы, если б мама узнала.  
\- Дай-ка сюда, - произнес Алфадир, и, потянувшись, схватил его за нос. Рука его неожиданно оказалась холоднее, чем металл на морозе, и Стив снова зашипел от секундной боли, прежде чем испытать блаженное онемение.  
Алфадир подхватил его за подбородок – рука снова была теплой, магия исчезла так же быстро, как появилась – и заставил смотреть себе в глаза. В них еще догорали искорки смеха, однако его лицо уже снова стало безмятежным, как горное озеро – глубокое и холодное.  
\- Войны выигрывают хитрецы, - сказал он Стиву, посмотрел на него еще несколько секунд, а затем потрепал по щеке и поднялся на ноги.  
\- Идем, - позвал Алфадир, - тебе нужно смыть привкус поражения. Чего сегодня пожелаешь?  
\- Милкшейков из закусочной на Лафайетт авеню, - немедленно ответил Стив. Он может и не много знал в этой жизни, зато точно знал, где в Бруклине делают лучшие милкшейки. Алфадир застонал от отвращения, но, конечно же, уступил.

*****

Вечером пришел Баки, чтобы вместе сделать уроки и почитать комиксы. Вернее, обычно Баки читал комиксы, а Стив рисовал – копировал оттуда картинки или дорисовывал, а иногда делал иллюстрации к историям Баки, которые тот начинал рассказывать, когда заканчивались комиксы.  
Баки попытался выяснить, откуда у Стива взялось по фонарю под каждым глазом и тот не смог ничего рассказать ему. Он открыл рот, набрал воздуха, чтобы ответить, а потом просто не смог вспомнить. Когда Алфадир уходил, все воспоминания уходили вместе с ним. Он был как призрак среди теней.  
Поэтому, когда ощупав своими испачканными в чернилах пальцами синяк под левым глазом Стива, Баки спросил, откуда он взялся, в голове Стива царила абсолютная пустота. Он посмотрел на Баки секунду, а затем улыбнулся и пожал плечами:  
\- Да просто какой-то незнакомый парень… Мама послала меня за продуктами, я на него и наткнулся. И вот, - он помахал рукой вокруг лица и позволил этой лжи заполнить пустоту в голове. Баки тихо выругался.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что нельзя встревать в драки, когда меня нет рядом, - сказал он, швыряя учебник математики и тетрадь на обеденный стол.  
\- Знаешь, я вообще-то не специально хожу и разыскиваю всяких уродов, чтобы с ними подраться, - ухмыльнулся Стив. На удивление, у него даже ничего не болело, скорее чувствовалось онемение и какой-то холодок.  
Каждый раз, когда появлялся Алфадир – как бы случайно вдруг проходил мимо Стива на улице, или ждал его на пожарной лестнице дома напротив, или наблюдал за ним из-за ограды школьного двора – каждый раз в голове Стива словно открывалась коробка, и все их прошлые встречи во всех подробностях занимали свои места среди его воспоминаний, так что они могли продолжить с того места, где остановились, словно Стив просто на минутку вышел в другую комнату посреди разговора. Но каждый раз, как Алфадир уходил, коробка закрывалась, а Стив… Ну, Стив всегда был немного рассеян. Бывало, он ловил себя на том, что, когда рисовал или читал, или слушал радио, или Музыку, куда-то исчезал целый час или больше. Ну и подумаешь, не велика потеря.  
Но когда Стиву исполнилось одиннадцать, он, наконец, смог исхитриться и подстроить все так, чтобы задать Алфадиру вопрос:  
\- Почему я не помню тебя, когда ты уходишь?  
Они сидели друг напротив друга на траве в Проспект-парке, по-турецки скрестив ноги. Алфадир заставил его тренироваться в наложении мороков, делая их более изощренными, поэтому в тот момент у них обоих были лица других людей. Трюк состоял в том, чтобы при разговоре движения рта иллюзии соответствовали движениям его собственного рта. Это было сложно, и, может, Стив слишком сильно сконцентрировался на том, чтобы рот двигался правильно, и поэтому вопрос, наконец, соскользнул с его губ. А может быть, это случилось из-за того, что у Алфадира в тот миг было не его лицо – у него было лицо водителя автобуса, на котором они ехали в парк, а Стив выглядел как Денни Френсис из школы.  
\- Это магия? – продолжал он, - Какое-то колдовство? Как в волшебных сказках Старого света?  
Алфадир бросил на него долгий взгляд сверху вниз. Это было странно и даже жутковато – видеть его выражение и мимику на лице незнакомца. Наконец, он сказал:  
\- Народ твоей матери назвал бы это гейс.  
\- Это вроде… - Стив вспомнил толстую старую книгу волшебных сказок, которые мама читала ему перед сном. Книгу в поблекшей обложке, местами разбухшей от воды, с истертыми временем и любовью уголками страниц. Она принадлежала маме еще в детстве и приехала вместе с ней из ее родной Ирладии, - Вроде как заклятье? Оно заставляет тебя какие-то вещи делать, а какие-то не делать?  
\- Это ограничение. В данном случае оно связывает.  
\- Зачем? – спросил Стив.  
Алфадир, наклонившись, щёлкнул его по лбу, иллюзия растаяла, а Стив вдруг понял, что последние пару минут его рот двигался неправильно.  
\- Сосредоточься, - усмехнулся он, и Стив, сжав зубы, зажмурившись и напевая нужную мелодию, постарался вернуть иллюзию, пока не почувствовал, как она снова встала на место. Алфадир вернулся на свое место и смотрел на это с тихим удовлетворением, странно смотревшимся на грубоватых чертах его иллюзорного лица. – Что до твоего «зачем»... Затем, что, если не можешь достать нож, так и не порежешься.  
\- Не понимаю, - сказал Стив, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы рот, брови, челюсть и вообще все лицо двигалось, как надо, и представляя, как это выглядит со стороны.  
\- Что ты еще забываешь? Помимо удовольствия от пребывания в моей компании? –спросил Алфадир. Стив нахмурился и потянулся было потереть лоб, но вовремя одернул себя – прикосновения разрушали иллюзии, являясь одним из самых надежных способов защититься от обмана.  
Алфадир, в числе прочего, учил его логике и основам логического мышления. И если подумать, то правильный ответ на его вопрос был, конечно же…  
\- Я забываю магию, - сказал Стив, - Как мне тогда тренироваться, как создавать завесы и делать все остальное? - он остановился, чтобы отдышаться и позволить иллюзии подстроиться под его мимику, - Если я не буду помнить, то не смогу ничего делать. Или наоборот, могу сделать какую-нибудь глупость, когда тебя не будет рядом, и никто не сможет меня от нее удержать.  
Алфадир ослепительно улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
\- Весьма резонно! – сказал он и сбросил иллюзию, обнажив собственное бледное лицо: тонкие черты, черные брови и яркие зеленые глаза, - а раз так, заклятие разрушено.  
Стив моргнул, позволив иллюзии рассыпаться на куски, совершенно сбитый с толку.  
\- Разрушено? Вот так просто?  
\- Вот так просто.  
\- И… и значит я не забуду тебя? И магию, и как колдовать?  
\- Да. Что думаешь делать с новоприобретенными знаниями и силой? – спросил Алфадир, пока Стив растерянно тер лоб, сидя на траве.  
\- Ну… - Стив запнулся и задумался, - ну, не знаю. Тайком пробираться в кино?  
Алфадир ухмыльнулся одной из своих кривых кошачьих ухмылок, показав зубы.  
\- Какие великие, поистине грандиозные планы! – ответил он.  
\- Ну, не знаю я, ладно? Спроси через неделю, - огрызнулся Стив, хотя на самом деле он не злился. Его захватили мечты о том, что теперь можно делать, и в голове бешено завертелись разные сценарии.  
\- Разумеется, это была только одна причина, по которой я наложил гейс, - произнес Алфадир, выпрямился, встал и, осторожно ступая, пошел вперед по траве. Стив секунду пялился на его спину, а затем вскочил и бросился следом.  
\- А вторая причина какая? Почему еще?  
\- Чтобы тебя защитить, - Алфадир повернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза, - чтобы ты был в безопасности. Понимаешь?  
\- Конечно, я понимаю! – заявил Стив.  
\- Ну, разумеется, ты все понимаешь, - ответил Алфадир, вскинув бровь.  
\- Ты можешь не издеваться хоть десять секунд?!  
\- Что случится, расскажи ты кому-нибудь? – спросил Алфадир. - Про странного человека, который дает тебе уроки колдовства? Учит направлять и формировать магические потоки?  
Стив прикрыл глаза и перевел дух.  
\- Они решат, что я спятил, - медленно ответил он, и голос его вдруг сделался тоньше, напоминая о том, как еще недавно, совсем ребенком, он пытался рассказывать людям о Музыке и получал в ответ исполненные жалости взгляды, - решат, что мы оба психи. Или только я псих, а ты какой-нибудь извращенец.  
\- А потом?  
\- Наши уроки закончатся, - ответил Стив, - тебя посадят в тюрьму, - Алфадир вздернул бровь, словно хотел посмотреть на того, кто осмелился бы это сделать, - а меня в Бедлам. Или в Бельвью, - договорил Стив.  
Он помнил жуткие истории, которые мама рассказывала про Бедлам. Она даже пела про него песню – ах, эти милые мальчишки, милые безумные мальчишки – пока стирала, и еще когда Стив приходил домой в крови и с разбитыми костяшками.  
\- Теперь ты соображаешь достаточно, чтобы это понимать, но тогда ты был совсем ребенком. Мог ли я доверить такое маленькому ребенку? – спросил Алфадир.  
\- Нет, - согласился Стив. Он не обижался, в детстве он и правда не умел хранить секреты. Единственным исключением была другая работа мамы. Все остальное вытекало из него, словно вода из треснувшей чашки. Он выбалтывал все маме или Баки, проговаривался, когда лежал в лихорадке или рассказывал на исповеди. – Нет, было бы глупо доверять такое маленькому ребенку, - продолжил Стив, запустив пальцы в волосы и встречаясь глазами с Алфадиром. – Я все понимаю, я же не псих.  
\- Это радует, - ответил тот, улыбнувшись жесткой холодной улыбкой, которая не доходила до глаз, - тогда ты поймешь, почему я вынужден сделать так.  
Он подошел и положил ладонь на голову Стива, чуть выше уха. В череп словно вонзился холодный металлический болт и прошиб его насквозь, заставив пошатнуться от боли. Стив упал на одно колено, обхватив руками голову, а его рот открылся сам собой, челюсть свело, а голова буквально раскалывалась пополам. Вдруг боль утихла, и от нее не осталось даже малейшего следа. Стив моргнул, закрыл, наконец, рот и огляделся. Алфадир возвышался над ним, спокойный и невозмутимый.  
\- Что это, черт возьми..…, - начал было Стив, но прервался, задумался и продолжал, сощурив глаза. – Ты опять меня загейсил, да?  
\- Да, верно.  
\- Сукин ты сын!  
Когда Алфадир ушел, Стив помнил все. Помнил каждую их встречу, помнил, чему и как учился. Только теперь Стив не мог говорить об этом. Он пытался, тренируясь перед зеркалом в ванной. Но мог произнести только: "я учусь", а затем его горло испускало лишь высокий беспомощный хрип. Это было... Нет, он сознавал важность секретности. Он понимал, не дурак, в конце концов. Но все равно ужасно злился. Он целый месяц представлял, как колотит Алфадира, и, возможно, поэтому, тот исчез аж на три месяца.  
Зато теперь можно было практиковаться в отсутствие Алфадира, продолжать заниматься в перерывах между их уроками. А еще Алфадир, теперь мог задавать ему домашние задания, что и делал, с выражением истинного наслаждения на лице. Теперь он не только учил стихи наизусть для школы, но и совершенствовал мороки и завесы, до тех пор, пока идеальный вариант буквально не отпечатывался в глазах. И, черт возьми, это было куда веселее географии.

*****

В двенадцать Стив подцепил коклюш и так чудовищно кашлял, что сломал два ребра, тем самым, установив новый персональный антирекорд. Три месяца спустя, когда они только срослись, он подрался с Джеймсом Купером и Фрэнки Левински, которые, по сути, занимались мелким рэкетом, вытрясая карманные деньги у стайки малышей, что было неправильно и не честно. В результате, ему снова сломали одно из этих ребер, да так неудачно, что он едва мог дышать, а Баки пришлось практически отскребать его от асфальта и всего синего тащить в больницу.  
Там Стив встретил свой тринадцатый день рождения. Мама принесла ему в подарок торт, новую рубашку и книгу, Баки притащил кучу домашних заданий и кулек конфет, медсестры наделали гирлянд из старых газет и развесили вокруг его кровати, а уже через три дня он выписался и вернулся домой. Алфадир пришел через неделю. И тоже принес Стиву подарок.

*****

\- Я.., - Стив прервался, облизал губы, и, наконец, произнес. - Я не понимаю.  
Он держал в руках ворох нежно-голубой ткани, цвета неба, подернутого тонкой белой дымкой облаков, в крошечный белый горошек. На рукавах и лифе были серебряные пуговки, а под плиссированным подолом скрывалась тонкая нижняя юбка. Очень красиво. Но черт его дери, это было платье!  
\- По-моему все достаточно ясно, - ответил Алфадир.  
Они сидели в гостиной, мама была на работе, картонная коробка и ленты от платья валялись на диване.  
\- Но я не девчонка, - сказал Стив. – И не похож на девчонку.  
Он осторожно взял платье – нежное и очевидно дорогое, но прочное - и сложил обратно в коробку.  
Алфадир посмотрел на него с минуту, прижимая кончики пальцев к губам, затем откинулся на спинку и сказал:  
\- Пойми вот что. Все колдовство, которому я учил тебя, все, что мы делали раньше – этого было достаточно, пока ты был ребенком. Я учил тебя детским пустякам. Если ты желаешь продолжить изучать магию, тебе нужно будет освоить сейд, а сейд – это женское искусство.  
Он встал и подошел к окну, а затем развернулся к Стиву, стоя в лучах золотого солнечного света, заливавшего комнату.  
\- Моим первым учителем сейда была моя мать, - продолжал он, - и до того, как взять меня в ученики, она настояла, чтобы я жил, как женщина.  
Он принялся тихонько напевать заклинания, воздух пошел рябью, и он начал меняться: плечи стали уже, а бедра – шире, волосы отрасли и сами собой заплелись в косу, острые черты лица сделались мягче, а грудь… Ого! Стив моргнул, затем зажмурился и потряс головой, глубоко вздохнул и снова открыл глаза.  
Женщиной Алфадир казался еще выше. Гораздо выше стали каблуки его... ее сапог, а туника имела более гибкие и плавные линии. Она была похожа на королеву фей с картинки старой маминой книги сказок – прекрасная, холодная и чужая.  
\- Ого! – только и смог выдохнуть Стив.  
\- И поэтому почти триста лет я прожил как женщина, со всеми их радостями и горестями, чтобы, в конце концов, заслужить право учиться, - сказал Алфадир чистым и мелодичным, но довольно низким для женщины голосом.– И я благодарен за это. Пока я носил юбки и имел ножны вместо меча, я смог постичь не менее важные вещи, чем само колдовство. Но ты смертен. Твоя жизнь горит ярко, но погаснет слишком быстро, поэтому я не могу просить тебя об этом, - она пересекла комнату и взяла Стива за подбородок. – Все, о чем я прошу, это чтобы во время наших уроков ты пребывал в нужном состоянии души.  
Стив смотрел на нее, закусив губу. Ее глаза не изменились, не изменились ее манеры, движения, жесты и мимика. Она оставалась самой собой – той же самой личностью, которую он знал раньше, просто у нее появилась новая грань, сделавшая ее скорее больше, уж точно не меньше. Вот только это был бессмертный колдун, а Стив…  
Стив прохрипел:  
\- Я не могу.  
Она криво улыбнулась, погладила Стива по щеке и отступила, позволив мороку развеяться, а через секунду это снова был Алфадир, пальцы которого, словно танцуя, снимали остатки заклинания.  
\- Неважно, - сказал он, – мы начнем учиться, когда ты будешь готов.  
Платье так и осталось лежать на диване после его ухода. Стив запихал его в обратно в коробку и спрятал ее под кровать, стесняясь и боясь самого факта ее существования. Он уже было подумал, что на этом все и закончится, вот только…  
Только Алфадир перестал учить его магии.  
Он продолжал приходить к Стиву. Они также сидели в гостиной, на пожарных лестницах, на крышах или в доках на пирсе, говорили о жизни, логике и философии.  
\- Ты презираешь свою мать? - спросил однажды Алфадир, бросив Стиву персик. Тот был настолько потрясен этим вопросом, что даже не попытался ловить и персик шлепнулся у его ног и покатился по поверхности крыши, собирая пыль и мелкий мусор.  
\- Что? Нет! – ответил Стив, поднимая и отряхивая фрукт – его еще вполне можно было есть, а Стив был не настолько горд, чтобы разбрасываться едой. – Почему я должен…  
\- А женщин Барнсов? Мать и сестер твоего Джеймса? – продолжал Алфадир, и Стив снова удивился – на этот раз словосочетанию «твоего Джеймса».  
\- Нет! Нет, конечно! – ответил он.  
\- Тогда почему ты думаешь, что, если ты оденешься, как они, это каким-то образом унизит тебя? – спросил Алфадир.  
Он продолжал обучать Стива разным вещам. Например, как взламывать замки и обчищать карманы, или как уложить на лопатки здоровенного детину – тут все зависело от правильного применения рычагов, и не требовалось большого роста и веса, поэтому такие уроки были весьма полезны Стиву, у которого до сих пор не заметно было никаких признаков полового созревания, по крайней мере, в том, что касается роста и мускулатуры. Только прыщи, как назло, появились.  
\- Просто неправильно это все, - ответил Стив. Он выставил ногу вперед, перенес вес назад и потянул. Алфадирстал покорно заваливаться вниз, однако в последний момент крутанулся, утягивая Стива за собой, и они оба упали на крышу. Алфадир оказался сверху, приняв большую часть своего веса на колени.  
\- Осторожнее с этим приемом, - предупредил он и врезал Стиву локтем в живот, - видел, как я…  
\- Да, - выдохнут тот, - видел-видел, больше не надо показывать, спасибо!  
Они оба сели. Стив обхватил руками живот, а Алфадир принялся стряхивать со своей туники несуществующие пылинки.  
\- Моя мама – самый сильный человек, из всех, кого я знаю, - сказал Стив.  
Она и правда была такой: трудилась каждый божий день, никому не отказывала в помощи, ходила на пикеты за права женщин и социализм, заботилась, чтобы Стив всегда был одет опрятно и чисто, и не пропускала ни одной воскресной службы в церкви Богоматери всех святых. Когда Даффид Вэнд из церкви потерял работу и жилье, мама приютила его, и тот на целый месяц спал у них в гостиной на диване. Она как бы случайно тушила слишком много рагу, чтобы поделиться с вдовой Хэмиш, живущей на два этажа ниже. Она помогала, когда могла помочь, а ведь с экономикой… Вообще-то, Стив в этом не особенно хорошо разбирался, но знал, что с экономикой все плохо. Люди внезапно теряли работу, а продукты дорожали каждую неделю. Он слышал, что брокеры на Манхеттене бросаются из окон, а по словам Джорджа Барнса рынок вспучило, как больной живот. Это все было ужасно и…  
-… и тем больше у нас причин быть добрее, - говорила мама, ровно и аккуратно зашивая рукав рубашки Стива, который тот порвал, перелезая через забор, - тем больше причин. Если бы Христос учил нас помогать ближним только в легкие времена, то как бы мы все справлялись, когда наступают трудные? Вот и все, - улыбалась она, натягивая на него рубашку и поправляя ему волосы.  
И хотя дни становились все чернее, и все больше людей нуждалось в доброте и милосердии, мама лишь закатывала рукава повыше и отправлялась на помощь.  
\- Она вырастила меня, - сказал Стив, наблюдая, как Алфадир поднялся и потянулся, изящно словно кошка, - она кормила меня и одевала, и научила поступать правильно. И я нисколько не считаю, что женщины чем-то хуже мужчин. Не в этом дело, - он потер лоб рукой, пытаясь привести в порядок мысли, - просто… Есть же естественный порядок вещей, ведь так?  
Алфадир уставился на него широко открытыми глазами, а затем медленно произнес:  
\- Я учил тебя колдовству.  
\- Да, - ответил Стив.  
\- Я учил тебя брать этот естественный порядок и творить с ним, что угодно, играть с ним. Поиметь его! Каждое магическое действие заключается в том, чтобы взять нечто реальное, цельное и естественное и вывернуть его наизнанку.  
\- Ох! – выдохнул Стив.  
\- Ты играючи вмешивался в формирование самой материи бытия, а теперь боишься нарушить какой-то замшелый социальный конструкт? Да вся суть колдовства – сплошное нарушение правил.  
С того дня их встречи стали короче, Алфадир появлялся все реже и реже, порой они не виделись неделями, а порой и месяцами. Возможно потому, что у них теперь все меньше общих тем для беседы.  
\- Слушай, они же превратят мою жизнь в ад! – сказал Стив, пожевал кончик карандаша, раздумывая, что бы еще отметить в учебнике по истории, потом захлопнул его и с размаху швырнул на стол, - Понимаешь? Не знаю, как там, откуда ты, но здесь, если хоть одна живая душа узнает, что я ношу женские платья, моя жизнь превратится в ад.  
Стив был наивен, он знал это. Он даже еще ни разу не целовался – не то что Баки, хоть там и был всего лишь один неловкий чмок с Лиззи Теннер за школой – но Стив был не глуп. Он вырос в Бруклине и знал о существовании педиков, трансвеститов и подпольных дрэг-балов. И еще знал, что иногда случается с такими людьми.  
Алфадир потянулся через стол, отставив в сторону свою чашку чая, потрогал синяк в форме отпечатка кулака на его скуле.  
\- Это будет чем-то принципиально отличаться от нашего нынешнего положения дел? – спросил он так вкрадчиво и невозмутимо, что Стив разозлился еще сильнее, чем во время драки с тем хулиганом. Когда Алфадир ушел, он вытащил из-под кровати коробку с платьем и пошел на Дин стрит к дому Барнсов. Он сказал, что платье пришло ему по почте по ошибке и, поскольку у него нет обратного адреса, то они могут взять его себе. Весь следующий год Ребекка Барнс ходила в церковь в голубом платье в мелкий горошек.

*****

Оставалось около недели до четырнадцатого дня рождения Стива. Алфадир поднялся из-за стола, ополоснул свою чашку в раковине и собрался уйти после получаса неловкой беседы. Стив вскочил и бросился в свою спальню – вернее в отгороженное ширмой пространство в гостиной, потому что мама хотела устроить для него какое-то личное пространство, и хоть туда помещались только односпальная кровать и сундук с одеждой, это место было только его. Порывшись в сундуке, он выудил с самого дна длинную мягкую зеленую ленту из искусственного бархата.  
Когда Стив снова вышел в гостиную, лента была повязана вокруг его головы, а надо лбом красовался аккуратный бант. Он понимал, что выглядит, как идиот, но больше у него ничего не было. Алфадир разглядывал его, стоя около входной двери.  
\- Пожалуйста, - сказал Стив, беспомощно взмахнув рукой вокруг банта.  
Алфадир помолчал некоторое время, а затем вдруг ослепительно улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба.  
\- Ну что, начнем?


	4. Chapter 4

В то лето, когда Стиву стукнуло пятнадцать, Баки стал подрабатывать в гараже Креванека: подметал пол и подавал инструменты. Он вытянулся на полфута и когда снимал рубашку – а он частенько делал это на пляже Кони Айленда или на крыше дома Стива, жалуясь на жару – на его груди и руках можно было увидеть прекрасно очерченные мышцы. Все девчонки заглядывались на него, и боже милосердный, Стив заглядывался тоже.  
Он очень старался не пялиться. Он пытался изо всех сил, но когда они с Баки возились на диване или на полу в гостиной, он вынужден был находить разные предлоги – то притворялся, что вдруг началась одышка, то жаловался на сердцебиение – потому что стоило его ногам переплестись с длинными стройными ногами Баки, стоило оказаться прижатым к полу его горячим сильным телом дольше пары минут, как в штанах начинало предательски твердеть. Он сразу же вырывался и сбегал, а затем пережидал, пока член не прекратит свои фокусы, зажав голову между колен. Он молился, чтобы это прекратилось, ходил поговорить с отцом Сэмпсоном в церковь и старался думать об этом как можно меньше. Боже, только бы Баки не узнал!  
Не то чтобы Стив был педиком, его очень даже привлекали девчонки. Когда по утрам он просыпался, задыхаясь, в мокрых трусах, перед глазами еще мелькали картинки из снов: очертания алых женских губ и груди, его собственные руки, скользящие по гладкой коже девичьего живота и бедер. Ему очень нравились некоторые девчонки из его класса: Рози с пухлыми, яркими, вечно обкусанными губами, Мэри с темно-медными кудрями, которые она причесывала по утрам и поле обеда, и они струились, сворачиваясь тугими кольцами на ее плечах и груди, а Стив наблюдал за этим в немом восхищении. А еще в соседней квартире жила девятнадцатилетняя Луиза. Высокая и стройная, с невероятными зелено-карими глазами, она всегда улыбалась и подмигивала Стиву, и он был уверен, что тут же умрет на месте, стоит ей хоть раз с ним заговорить.  
Ему нравились девушки. Да, боже мой, он забывал обрывки фраз, путался в собственных ногах и натыкался на фонарные столбы из-за них. В его голове происходило короткое замыкание, стоило ему увидеть красивую девчонку, а однажды он встретил такую, что пребывал потом в прострации почти весь день.

*****

Алфадир начал обучать его сейду. Первые шесть месяцев Стив учился просто сидеть и очищать сознание, томясь от скуки из-за бессмысленности этого занятия и просто дико злясь: если уж согласился ради чего-то надеть юбку, то это что-то, по меньшей мере, могло бы быть не таким чудовищно занудным!  
Но постепенно он понял – практика очищения сознания была лишь ступенью, благодаря которой он со временем научился выходить из собственного тела. Легче воздуха, легче самой мысли, он бесплотным духом парил над ним на высоте потолка. Он не мог пока контролировать ни длительность, ни направление выхода, ни расстояние, на которое отдалялся от тела, но Алфадир говорил, что он еще научится этому – нужны лишь время и терпение. А пока, чтобы Стива не унесло слишком далеко от тела, он накладывал заклинания на стены и потолок гостиной, потому Стив имел удовольствие часами разглядывать этот проклятый потолок с расстояния четверти дюйма.  
Однажды, в сотый раз изучая все оттенки бежевого и серого на пятне от протечки в форме слона, Стив вдруг подумал, а что если попробовать перевернуться? Он пытался и пытался, сморщив лоб от натуги, а затем… Он просто представил, что перекатывается по постели. В позвоночнике тупо заныло, спина изогнулась, повернулась, Стива пронзило болью, словно током, но вдруг все прошло, и в следующий миг он уже смотрел вниз. Он увидел пол гостиной, диван с кучей покрывал, провисшие книжные полки и самого себя, расслабленно растянувшегося на коврике, будто бы просто спящего. Рядом сидел Алфадир, по-турецки скрестив ноги, одна его рука замерла в колдовском жесте, а другая покоилась на колене. Вот он запрокинул голову, посмотрел на болтающегося под потолком Стива и ухмыльнулся.  
Так просто! И почему Стив раньше так не делал? Он снова стал смотреть вниз, теперь только на себя. У них с мамой не было таких денег, чтобы купить зеркало в полный рост, поэтому Стив довольно редко имел возможность увидеть себя всего целиком. И никогда… таким, как сейчас. В девчоночьей одежде. Оказалось, выглядела она совершенно обычно: одна из его воскресных рубашек для церкви да светло-коричневая юбка чуть ниже колена. Алфадир пытался уговорить его надеть чулки, но Стив наотрез отказывался делать это в такую жару и оставлял ноги голыми.  
Он выглядел вовсе не так глупо, как думал. Когда он лежал, юбка казалась почти шортами. И, пожалуй, он мог бы даже надеть более женственную блузку, хотя из-за отсутствия у Стива груди, это бы наверняка выглядело так себе.  
Внезапно он опустился ниже, потом еще ниже, становясь все ближе и ближе с каждой секундой. Вот он уже мог видеть россыпь прыщей у себя на подбородке, падал все быстрее и быстрее, наконец, просто рухнул вниз и…  
Возвращение в тело оказалось таким резким и быстрым, будто Стива сбило машиной. Он рывком сел на ковре, как утопающий, хватая ртом воздух, и заскреб руками по полу.  
\- Что за черт!? – прохрипел он, моргая и пытаясь сориентироваться: вот он снова в теле, вот пол, вот потолок. Алфадир смотрел на него, изогнув одну бровь.  
\- Весьма достойно, - сказал он, встряхивая затекшей рукой.  
\- А почему я… Что случилось? – спросил Стив, озираясь по сторонам.  
\- То, что случилось, просто невыразимо очевидно, - ответил Алфадир, наклонив голову, - Что же до «почему»…Твое сознание и твой физический сосуд привыкли быть единым целым и сопротивляются отделению друг от друга. Большинство смертных испытывает подобный опыт только во сне или же после смерти. И потому, если ты позволишь колеснице своего сознания парить слишком близко от того места, где находится физическая оболочка… - на этом он умолк.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Стив, приглаживая волосы трясущимися руками, - держаться подальше от тела, понял. Но тогда... - он прервался и вновь прокрутил в голове все что случилось. Выходит, когда он парил лицом вверх, его несло вверх, а когда – лицом вниз, его тянуло вниз. Неужели это так просто, и он всего лишь притягивался к тем вещам, на которых заострял внимание? Он сосредоточился на своём теле, на том, как оно выглядит в девчоночьей одежде, поэтому его туда и потянуло. Он всерьез обдумывал вариант нового наряда… Вот, черт!  
\- Слушай, я... Я просто должен спросить, ладно? - Стив взмахнул руками, указывая на себя и свою одежду, а затем вцепился в коричневую ткань юбки, - Все это… Может ли это превратить меня в педика?  
Алфадир недоуменно моргнул. Стив иногда забывал, что Алфадир вообще-то не отсюда, и когда Стив использовал слэнг, тот пару мгновений смотрел в пространство и моргал, пытаясь понять смысл сказанного. Вот и сейчас он моргнул, а затем вдруг замер и посмотрел на Стива без всякого выражения, словно ящерица. Стив поднял глаза и тоже уставился на него. Время словно остановилось, а Алфадир стал так неподвижен, что казалось, даже не дышал. Он словно весь превратился в статую, высеченную изо льда и чистейшего презрения.  
Боже. Под его взглядом Стив весь съежился, чувствуя себя пылинкой на ветру. В конце концов, он опустил глаза и принялся нервно теребить пальцами подол.  
\- Если ты станешь носить перо в волосах, ты превратишься в голубя?– жесткий голос Алфадира резал словно нож.  
\- Нет, - ответил Стив, чувствуя себя абсолютнейшим идиотом.  
\- Если ты вымажешь лицо в собачьих экскрементах, сделает ли это тебя, по сути своей, куском собачьего дерьма?..  
\- Нет! Да, это был глупый вопрос. Боже. Прости!  
Стив снова поднял взгляд. Алфадир сидел, прямой, как стрела, с плотно сжатыми губами.  
\- Твою сущность, твою изначальную природу невозможно изменить, натянув какую-то тряпку, - сказал он. – Невозможно изменить. Если ты борешься со своими страстями, естественными или неестественными, значит они всегда жили внутри тебя. Так или иначе, оставаться наедине с собой полезно. Это заставляет приоткрыть завесу, за которой ты прячешь то, что не желаешь видеть в самом себе, - он улыбнулся тонко и ядовито. – Самопознание – злобная сука.  
Стив застыл на пару секунд и уткнулся лбом в колени.  
\- Черт!  
Алфадир позволил ему попереживать секунд десять.  
\- Что ж, - сказал он, - не слишком ли много правды для одного дня? Давай-ка закрепим результаты.  
Стив закусил губу, прижал кулак к груди, чтобы сосредоточиться, глубоко вдохнул, и они вернулись к уроку.

*****

Шесть месяцев спустя, когда они играли в «Две правды и одна ложь», все тайное окончательно стало явным. Настала очередь Стива рассказывать.  
\- История вторая, - начал он, - В прошлые выходные Баки выиграл боксерский матч в спортзале Гулдинга. Его папаша увидел объявление о соревновании и записал его, а Баки и не тренировался почти, но все равно победил. А тот парень, которого он побил, был наверно года на два старше! Такой здоровенный тупой придурок.  
У Стива до сих пор немного кружилась голова. Он терпеть не мог толпы – весь этот шум, толчея, какофония из чужих песен и сигаретный дым – но все равно пошел. Ведь Баки должен был драться. И Боже Всемогущий, он был просто невероятен! Весь покрыт потом, по подбородку стекала кровь из рассеченной губы, а на губах играла яростная и дикая улыбка. Вспоминая об этом, Стив все еще задыхался от восторга, а потому забывал следить за собой и даже не думал обращать внимание на свои жесты и мимику во время рассказа.  
Они с Алфадиром сидели друг напротив друга в закусочной на Атлантик авеню. На столе между ними валялись остатки еды.  
\- Правда, - сказал Алфадир, - а значит следующая история должна быть ложью. Кроме того, если ты хочешь сохранить свой грязный секрет, стоит немного приглушить этот пыл и говорить поспокойнее.  
\- Неужели так заметно? – пробормотал Стив, закрыв лицо руками.  
\- Увы! Ты весь сияешь, словно облака вдруг расступились и свет сошелся клином прямо на тебе.  
\- Так нельзя, - ответил Стив, - это невозможно. И незаконно. И это – порок. Это – грех.  
\- Я нахожу весьма странной популярную у твоего народа идею, что Творец сущего, могущественный создатель Вселенной и всего, что ее наполняет, настолько мелочен, чтобы постоянно следить, что каждая жалкая душонка делает с собственными гениталиями.  
Стив издал приглушенный звук, похожий одновременно и на кашель, и на смех, из-за последнего моментально почувствовал себя еще большим куском дерьма, чем раньше.  
\- Я попаду в Ад, - простонал он в собственные ладони.  
\- Сомневаюсь, - ответил Алфадир.  
\- Я попаду в Ад, -повторил Стив, уже увереннее.  
\- Ну, если и попадёшь, я знаю хозяйку этого места. Могу замолвить за тебя словечко, - сказал Алфадир и принялся жевать картошку-фри. - Если тебе от этого станет легче, так по мне, нет ничего удивительного в том, что ты извращенец, или, как мой отец сказал бы - «ergy» [4]. Все лучшие колдуны такие.  
\- Можешь ты заткнуться хоть на двадцать секунд, - зарычал Стив, и Алфадир швырнул в него ломтиком картошки.  
_________________  
[4] «Ergy»–на древнескандинавском означает «немужественное поведение» или «женоподобность», а также прозрачно намекает на пассивную роль мужчины в однополом сексе.  
«Ergy» – на самом деле, существительное, прилагательное от него будет «argr»– «женоподобный». Именно этим словом обзывают друг друга Один и Локи в знаменитой «Перебранке Локи». Кстати, Локи называет Одина «женоподобным» (или, в одном из официальных переводов – «женовидным») именно из-за участия в ритуалах сейда, что считалось для мужчины весьма постыдным.

*****

В шестнадцать лет Стив влез в драку, закончившуюся тем, что он навернулся со ступенек, полетел вниз головой на лестничную площадку и вырубился. Когда он очнулся в больнице, мама рыдала на плече доктора, стоявшего в ногах его кровати. Обычно мама говорила без особого акцента, но сейчас была до такой степени на пределе, что почти целиком сбилась на ирландский. Как только плач прекратился, ему сказали, что сломана бедренная кость.  
Кошмар – вот чем это на самом деле оказалось. Ему запретили вставать, поэтому он не мог ходить в школу, не мог ходить на работу и на занятия живописью тоже. Он не мог ходить даже в туалет – мама поставила для него горшок, который опорожняла, когда возвращалась вечером домой. Не было вообще ни одной долбаной вещи, которую он бы мог сделать для себя сам, разве что читать, рисовать, делать безумное количество пропущенных уроков, пялится в окно и мечтать.  
Баки приходил, когда мог, если не был в школе или на работе и не сидел с младшими сестрами. Он стоически терпел жалобы Стива на скуку и его плохое настроение. Он приносил конспекты уроков, журналы, кульки конфет, и самое главное – настоящую амброзию – он приносил с собой саму жизнь в виде рассказов и сплетен из внешнего мира.  
\- Кстати, я уже говорил? Пэйшенс Уинслоу и Сэм Фрэнсис встречаются. Ходят всюду, держась за ручки, прям тошнит, - Баки наклонился и сосредоточенно нахмурил брови, запихивая под гипс одну из вязальных спиц мамы Стива – зуд под гипсом сводил его с ума уже почти пять часов.  
\- Как подумаю, что она гуляла с Марком, или как там его, того парня… Ой, почти попал, еще чуть-чуть, - произнес Стив, Баки дернул спицу левее и тот издал бешеный визг.  
Баки в ужасе подпрыгнул:  
\- Боже!  
\- Все в порядке. Вот так и продолжай. Прям там. Давай как себе, Барнс!  
Баки закатил глаза и принялся двигать спицей туда-сюда. Было больно, как от прикосновения к солнечному ожогу, от которого слезает кожа, и вместе с тем настолько восхитительно, что Стив едва сдерживался, чтобы не стонать, как шлюха.  
\- А, да, - продолжал Баки, - Марк думал, они с Пейшенс, в конце концов, будут вместе, и теперь уже неделю пытается подловить Сэмми, когда тот окажется один.  
Потом Баки сварил им кофе и помог Стиву осилить целую главу в учебнике истории, посвященную Древней Греции и истокам демократии.  
Все они – мама, Баки, сестры Баки - сидели с ним, когда только могли и пытались хоть немного облегчить для него этот гребаный кошмар, но он все также лежал в постели 23 часа в сутки. К концу второй недели, когда он уже настолько дошел до ручки, что начал клоками выдирать собственные волосы, наконец появился Алфадир.  
\- Умоляю, скажи, что можешь вытащить меня отсюда, - простонал Стив.  
Алфадир подтянул кресло к кровати Стива, уселся поперек него, привычно перебросив ноги через подлокотник и принялся поигрывать похожей на часы золотой сферой, перекатывая ее между ладоней.  
\- Возможно, - произнес он задумчиво, - у меня и есть один способ… Вообще-то, у меня их и дюжина наберется. Все зависит только от того, насколько быстро и усердно ты способен учиться.  
\- Я буду учиться! – ответил Стив, - Да ты представить себе не можешь! Я уже на стены готов лезть. Я скоро рехнусь и начну превращать людей в кексы, клянусь. Пожалуйста научи меня, помоги это прекратить!  
Алфадир выдал одну из своих бесчисленных кривых ухмылок.  
\- Ну, что ж. Самый изящный способ, как правило, самый простой: ты мог бы ходить куда угодно на своих собственных ногах.  
Стив моргнул. Его рука автоматически потянулась к гипсу, к тому месту, где под посиневшей кожей была надежно зафиксирована, и медленно, чертовски медленно, срасталась сломанная кость.  
\- Я думал, ты не умеешь лечить при помощи магии, - сказал он.  
\- Не умею, - согласился Алфадир, - поэтому мы используем второй самый изящный способ – одолжим чужие ноги.  
Пять часов спустя Алфадир ушел, оставив Стива с тошнотой и головной болью от магического переутомления и мешком корма для птиц. Ему потребовалось четыре дня практики и терпеливого ожидания, чтобы приманить кого-нибудь рассыпанными на подоконнике семечками – хоть голубя, хоть воробья, пару раз даже приходила здоровенная жирная крыса. Он сидел и ждал тихо-тихо, прижав кулак к груди, и в нужный момент вдыхал, отталкивался и…  
Когда у него впервые получилось, Стив так испугался, что едва не упал с подоконника, царапая по нему когтями в попытках найти точку опоры и отчаянно хлопая крыльями, чтобы восстановить равновесие. А потом голубь просто вытолкнул его. В этом было ни агрессии, ни насилия, голубь будто бы встряхнулся, как делают люди, чтобы скинуть чужую ладонь со своего плеча. Голубь встряхнулся и улетел, а Стива словно из рогатки отшвырнуло назад в тело. Оказавшись в собственной постели, он закинул руки за голову, откинулся и издал до головокружения пронзительный ликующий вопль, потому что он сделал это! Ему удалось один раз, значит удастся и снова, и проклятые четыре стены останутся позади.  
На пятый день у мамы был выходной. Она просидела со Стивом все утро, помогла ему сесть за обеденный стол, вымыла его голову, а потом они по очереди читали друг другу «Хоббита» [5] до самого ланча, когда ей начал отказывать голос. Она все кашляла, пока готовила сандвичи с сыром и маринованными огурцами, съела всего пару кусков и прилегла отдохнуть. Этот жуткий кашель теперь мучил ее постоянно. Стив слышал его по ночам, слышал, как мама старается сдерживать приступы, чтобы не перебудить весь дом. Так продолжалось уже месяц.  
Стив думал, когда он закончит школу, станет легче. Он мог бы пойти работать, а мама стала бы больше отдыхать и поправила здоровье. Он бы уже бросил школу, если бы она не настаивала на ее окончании – хотела, чтобы Стив первым в их семье поступил в колледж. Хотела, чтобы он имел возможности, которых были в свое время лишены его отец и дяди, убитые войной, болезнями, бедностью и тяжелой работой, там, в Старом Свете. А он… Он не знал, как сказать ей, что сомневается, стоит ли он всего этого.  
_______________  
[5] «Хоббит» вышел в 1937 году. Стив родился по канону в 1918, и даже в этой АУ – не позже 19-го. Сейчас ему 16 лет, значит на дворе 34-й, максимум 35-й. Не могли они «Хоббита» читать. Впрочем, может, в этой вселенной профессор написал его раньше.))))))

 

*****

Стив предпринял новую попытку только на шестой день. И с изумлением обнаружил себя на подоконнике. Его пошатывало, крошечное сердечко колотилось со скоростью около миллиона ударов в минуту – на этот раз он занял тело воробья.  
Цвета стали другими. А звуки – они просто оглушали. И он был невероятно легким, легче, чем мысль. После стольких дней пребывания в неподвижности, в ловушке собственного тела, собственного слабого сердца и больных легких, порхать оказалось так неожиданно естественно. У его были крылья и ноги, он чувствовал, как наступает на семечки, и они перекатываются под его когтистыми лапами. Он бросил взгляд на свое тело и увидел, что сидит, прислонившись к стене и упираясь лбом в край подоконника. Потом, должно быть, все мышцы затекут, но сейчас ему было плевать. Его вообще тут больше не было. Он был свободен.  
Повернувшись лицом к ветру, он немного расправил крылья, чувствуя, как те перья, что отвечают за полет, улавливают малейшие движения воздуха. Он ощутил, как становится невесомым, как сворачиваются одни перья и расправляются другие. Это происходило само по себе, и думать для этого приходилось не больше, чем для того, чтобы моргать или чихать. Его тело уже умело летать, ведь воробьи рождаютсяуже зная, как быть воробьями.  
Он немного расслабился – совсем чуть-чуть, будто крепко сжимал плечо какого-то парня, а теперь немного отпустил и просто держался за него, не сильно, только чтобы направлять, и почувствовал, как сознание воробья, яркое, гибкое и быстрое, поднялось и заполнило освободившуюся пустоту. Воробей обнаружил присутствие Стива, но продолжал беспечно игнорировать его. Не пища, не хищник, значит – не помеха. Затем он подставил крылья ветру и просто прыгнул вперед.  
Полет был дьявольски великолепен. Как падение, только без внезапной остановки. Будто издеваешься над самим собой, бесконечно продлевая миг падения, и чувствуя, как тело словно освобождается от кожи, а область зрения сворачивается в узкий туннель, и мир вокруг разлетается на отдельные капли света и звука. Абсолютная легкость, когда воздух просто несет тебя – вот на что это было похоже.  
Он пролетел над всей улицей на высоте трех-четырех этажей от земли, глядя, как движутся по дороге машины, как люди толкутся на тротуарах или спешат по своим делам. Отсюда сверху все это было похоже на разбросанные игрушки или небрежно нарисованный фон. Полет был лучше, чем катание на Циклоне, лучше, чем удар кулаком, лучше, чем поцелуи. Будь он человеком, он хохотал бы, как безумный. Воробей почувствовал его восторг и начал петь прерывисто, пронзительно и неистово.  
Стив провел в этом теле несколько часовего, носясь по окрестностям – от карниза до карниза, от ветки до гнезда. Он полностью погрузился в жизнь маленькой птички: поиски пищи, воды и безопасных мест для отдыха, мимолетное общение с другими птицами. У них не было языка как такового, но они оказались на удивление не глупы, используя систему звуков и жестов для предупреждения друг друга об угрозах и распространения срочных новостей. Нужно было всегда следить за хищниками или бездумно топающими двуногими.  
Воробей оказался настолько стремителен, что Стив едва поспевал за ним, и тогда тот начал осторожно делиться с ним обрывками мыслей, например, о лучших местах, где можно найти свежую выпечку или зданиях, где живут кошки. Словно Стив был птенцом, за которым он присматривал.  
Когда солнце стало клониться к закату, воробей подлетел к карнизу дома Стива, и тот мягко направил его к своему окну, где у подоконника сидело его собственное тело. Маленькое, скрюченное, изломанное, оно прислонилось к стене, будто Стив был пьян.  
В его мышцы словно вонзились сотни булавок. Во рту царила настоящая пустыня, потому что он забыл, что нужно есть и пить, ведь он делал это в теле воробья, используя его клюв, пищевод и желудок, в то время как его собственный желудок был совершенно пуст в течении последних семи часов. Половина лица, обращенная к окну, совершенно по-дурацки сгорела на солнце. Но все это было ничто по сравнению с дичайшим магическим откатом – Пресвятая Мария, матерь божья, ему казалось, голова сейчас взорвется.  
Он не жалел ни секунды. И повторил все то же самое на следующий день. Голубь, чайка, крыса, кошка, собака, с крыльями, с когтями, с лапами, пушистые и пернатые и вычесывающие блох, летающие и лазающие, ползающие, крадущиеся и хромые.  
Вот он – одноглазый кот, живущий за мясным магазином на Камберленд стрит. Вот он – чайка, что кружит в доках над головами людей, надеясь подобрать оброненные ими крошки, в то время как они норовят пнуть или швырнуть в него мусором. Вот он - пес, который бегает туда-сюда за компанией детей, играющих в мяч. Легкий, как перышко, он плавно перелетал из одного тела в другое. Ему случалось бывать голодным и напуганным, раненым и больным, случалось драться за территорию или пищу, но при всем этом он чувствовал себя живым. Так или иначе, это было лучше, чем лежать, вдыхать собственную вонь и бесконечно ждать, пока срастется бедренная кость.

*****

Полное восстановление ноги заняло у Стива еще один месяц. После того, как сняли гипс, Баки фактически на руках дотащил его до закусочной в четырех кварталах от больницы, где купил им обоим по мороженому, чтобы отпраздновать это событие. А ночью, когда у мамы было дежурство, появился Алфадир и подарил ему шикарный новый альбом для рисования и пару изящных женских туфель. Они были из тонкой белой кожи, на низких каблучках и украшены мягким синим кружевом. И Стив почти не протестовал, прежде чем надеть их, потому что можно лгать другим, но лгать себе попросту глупо: это были чертовски красивые туфли.

*****

Стив окончил школу. Он был на волоске от того, чтобы остаться на второй год, учитывая сколько занятий пропустил из-за перелома, но все же окончил. Мама последнее время работала в ночную смену, поэтому смогла прийти на церемонию вручения дипломов. Весь класс Стива, а точнее, все, кто дотянул до выпуска, шатались вокруг в поеденных молью мантиях, которые, наконец, вытащили из шкафов.  
\- A stór, - сказала ему мама, после того, как все речи стихли. Она взяла его лицо в ладони, и вся сияла. В ее ясных голубых глазах стояли слезы, и она… Она была ниже его. Ненамного, он мелкий и останется таким навсегда, но в этом году он все же вырос достаточно, чтобы стать чуть-чуть выше нее. Он часто заморгал, гадая, когда же это случилось и как он мог это пропустить.  
\- A stór, a leanbh. Я так горжусь тобой, - сказала мама, а через несколько минут, когда Стив болтал с Баки и Сэмми Френсисом, он вдруг услышал, как она начала кашлять. К тому моменту, как ему удалось пробраться к ней через толпу, она уже вся согнулась пополам, прижимая к губам платок. Баки помог расчистить дорогу, чтобы вывести ее на свежий воздух. На улице она отмахнулась от них и прислонилась к стене, дыша медленно и осторожно и комкая платок в кулаке. Сквозь ткань проступали красные пятна. Баки нахмурился и сунул руки в карманы, путаясь в полах мантии.  
\- Стиви… - шепотом начал он.  
\- Я знаю, - ответил Стив, - я знаю. Все будет хорошо. Я теперь смогу больше работать, раз окончил школу. Я буду работать, а она отдыхать. Все будет хорошо, Бак.  
\- Конечно, приятель, - ответил Баки с натянутой улыбкой и хлопнул Стива по плечу.  


*****

Вокруг воняло фосфором и дымом, у него болела голова – болела, черт возьми, до такой степени, что казалось, всю переднюю часть черепа медленно сжимали в тисках – но он сделал это. Он правда сделал это. Лист бумаги загорелся.  
Стив сидел на полу гостиной, Алфадир на корточках – напротив. Всю мебель они придвинули к стенам, во все мамины кастрюли налили воду и расставили их по комнате. В первый раз у Стива ничего не получалось почти час, потом все немного вышло из-под контроля, и он поджег кухню, зато в этот раз… В этот раз краешек листа бумаги вспыхнул чистым и ярким голубым огнем. Лист медленно чернел и съеживался в руках, пока пламя пожирало его по всей длине.  
\- Ха! – воскликнул Стив и усмехнулся.  
\- Уже лучше, - произнес Алфадир, подталкивая к нему ближайшую кастрюлю, - на удивление, даже ни одно полотенце не поджег.  
\- А вам, сэр, трудно угодить, - ответил Стив. Пламя добралось до кончиков пальцев, и он швырнул остатки бумаги в кастрюлю.  
Алфадир просто смотрел на него, удивленно подняв брови, и ждал. Разве Стив в чем-то ошибся? Ах, точно!  
\- Вам, мэм, трудно угодить, - исправился Стив, потому что во время уроков Алфадир носил более облегающую женскую версию своей обычной одежды. На Стиве же были темно-серая юбка и бирюзовый трикотажный свитер с широким вырезом, подчеркивающим его тонкие ключицы.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Алфадир и вручил ему следующий листок из заготовленной стопки, - Еще раз.  
Когда урок закончился Алфадир ушел, оставив Стива в квартире, полной дыма и с хаотично переставленной мебелью. Стив открыл все окна, чтобы вонь успела выветриться до прихода мамы и уже почти дотолкал диван до его обычного места, как в дверь постучали. Вот дерьмо! Он все еще был в девчачьей одежде!  
\- Иду! Подождите секунду! – крикнул он в сторону двери, метнулся к сундуку и начал выуживать оттуда футболку, подштанники и штаны. Он стянул свитер через голову и швырнул в сундук, содрал юбку вместе с трусиками и пинком отправил под кровать. Он уже натянул подштанники, когда стук повторился – на этот раз сильнее и громче.  
\- Уже иду! Вот чёрт…– выругался Стив, на ходу натягивая штаны и влезая в рукава рубашки, и, наконец, распахнул дверь,расстегнутый и весь растрепанный.  
За дверью оказался молодой парень, может, возраста Стива. В одной руке он комкал свою шляпу, в другой – сжимал сложенный лист телеграфной бумаги. У него пробивались усики над верхней губой, и он кривился будто съел лимон. Или будто хотел извиниться за что-то.  
\- Вы мистер Стив Роджерс? Слушайте, я хотел вручить в собственные руки, понимаете? – сказал парень, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и протянул телеграмму, - Я думал… Хороших новостей ведь оттуда не присылают.  
Стив моргнул. Когда он брал телеграмму, его рука двигалась медленно, словно под водой.  
\- Ладно, - ответил Стив, мимоходом замечая, что голос звучит так, будто его ударили по голове, - хорошо, спасибо.  
Он закрыл дверь и уставился на сложенный лист бумаги. Затем осторожно положил его на столик в прихожей, застегнул ширинку и разгладил несуществующие складки на брюках. Потом он пошел и поставил обеденный стол и стулья обратно на свои места, аккуратно разложил на столе альбом для рисования и карандаши. Нужно было еще сделать домашнее задание – натюрморт для школы. Стив посещал пару курсов в колледже на отделении Изящных Искусств, и хоть он не мог позволить себе полноценную учебу, это все же было лучше, чем ничего. Потому сейчас надо было выполнить задание, перед тем как…  
До того как…  
Кофе! Надо сварить кофе. Он отправился на кухню, взял кофейник из сушилки, отмерил пару ложек кофе, который они расходовали весьма экономно, долил воды и поставил кофейник на огонь. Если сейчас сварить, то к приходу мамы, кофе как раз будет оптимальной температуры…  
Он вцепился в волосы и принялся лихорадочно осматривать кухню в поисках каких-нибудь дел, чего-нибудь, что нужно было бы сделать… Ничего. Ничего нет. И уже пора. Уже нужно.  
Он вернулся в прихожую к телеграмме. Взял ее. Руки немного тряслись, но он развернул бумагу и начал читать.

*****

Было уже темно, когда пришел Баки. На улице зажглись фонари, в квартиру проникало достаточно света и можно было разглядеть, что его руки все испачканы машинным маслом. Пришел прямо из гаража.  
Баки, пошатываясь, облокотился о косяк и воскликнул:  
\- Ох, Стиви! Ты никогда бля… ты в жизни не угадаешь, что сейчас случилось…  
Тут он остановился и по-совиному заморгал, оглядывая темную комнату, пока не обнаружил свернувшегося на диване Стива.  
\- Стив, привет. Ты чего это сидишь без света? А твоя мама что, до сих пор не дома?  
Баки шагнул внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь. Его рабочие ботинки застучали по паркету громче, чем барабаны. Громче, чем кости, под ударом огромного кулака…Зажглась лампа у маминого кресла, в котором она обычно читала.  
Стив оглянулся и заморгал. Потом протянул Баки телеграмму. Рука тряслась, как он не старался. Бумага вся смялась и промокла от пота. Он открыл рот, пытаясь найти слова, но все, что в итоге, смог выдавить из себя напоминало собачий скулеж, поэтому он умолк и в изнеможении прикрыл глаза.  
\- Стив, что случилось? – спросил Баки, но тот в ответ только махнул телеграммой. Баки отобрал ее у Стива и начал читать. Стив слышал, как в какой-то момент у него перехватило дыхание. Он сам прочитал ее так много раз, что помнил наизусть: диагноз и лечебный план, Туберкулезная больница-санаторий, за подписью доктора Векстона, пульмонолога, от лица миссис Сары Роджерс.  
\- Боже, - выдохнул Баки, тихо, почти шепотом.  
Затем заговорил увереннее и громче:  
\- Боже, Стив. Вот же блядь. Что ты собираешься… Она ведь поправится, да?  
\- Из этого места люди уже не возвращаются, Бак, - прохрипел Стив, и Баки пустился рядом с ним на диван, тяжело, будто раненый.  
\- Боже милостивый, - проговорил он хрипло, как задушенный, и уставился на телеграмму, словно, если долго туда смотреть слова волшебным образом изменятся, - блять. Стив. Что теперь делать?  
Их взгляды встретились, а затем Баки вдруг сдал руки в кулаки и на лице его отразилась паника. Он бросил телеграмму и кинулся через комнату к выключателю. Вспыхнул свет. Баки смотрел на Стива и бледнел прямо на глазах.  
Стив понял, что, вероятно выглядит не лучше, чем себя чувствует.  
\- Блять! Стив, ты весь серый! Скажи что-нибудь! – Баки бросился на колени рядом с диваном и пытался прощупать его пульс.  
Стив облизал губы. Он видел большую руку Баки на своем запястье, его пальцы, вцепившиеся в кожу, грязь под ногтями. Он все это видел, но почему-то не чувствовал. Так странно. Будто все происходило с кем-то другим.  
\- В груди очень больно, - прошептал он, глядя как рука Баки судорожно сжимается на его руке.  
\- О, господи! Стив, черт!  
Баки перебудил полдома, пока кричал и колотил в двери. В итоге мисс Эспозито, живущая двумя этажами ниже, сидела на полу рядом с диваном, держала Стива за руку и молилась на свой лад всем известным ей святым – от святого Михаила до святого Иуды, а ПитиДевис побежал к дому в конце улицы, откуда можно было позвонить. Баки перевернул вверх дном ванную в поисках таблеток, но нашел только аспирин, и тот чуть не выронил – так у него тряслись руки.  
Когда приехала скорая, Баки отнес его вниз к носилкам, словно упавшую в обморок дамочку. Стив смотрел, как все его проклятые соседи прилипли к окнам и пялились на происходящее из-за занавесок, и чувствовал себя, как никогда больным. Именно в тот момент, когда мама брошена умирать в долбаном изоляторе, его угораздило вляпаться в это самому!  
По приезду в больницу, доктор Уильямс встретил его веселым «Ах, Стивен!», будто они старые друзья, встретившиеся после долгой разлуки. Сестры дали ему кислород и вкатили огромную дозу морфия, после чего боль в груди притупилась, а Стив стал чувствовать себя так, будто находился в собственном теле только наполовину.  
Когда беготня прекратилась, снова появился доктор Уильямс. Он оперся рукой на спинку кровати и, протирая краешком халата стетоскоп, сообщил, что у Стива был сердечный приступ.  
\- У тебя и в лучшие то времена сердечный ритм не слишком хорош, а тут еще такой стресс, - он повесил стетоскоп обратно на шею, почти не глядя Стиву в глаза, - Я слышал про твою мать. Сожалею.  
Потом он ушел. Брюнетка-медсестричка скоро перестала возиться с кислородом и капельницей, выключила свет и ушла тоже. Стало темно и тихо, Стив остался один. Тогда он натянул одеяло на голову, зарылся лицом в простыни, и трясся, и трясся, кусая губы, изо всех сил пытаясь заглушить рыдания, потому что ни одна живая душа, черт возьми, не должна была слышать, как он плачет.  
Он вернулся домой через десять дней. Со списком таблеток, за которые неизвестно еще, мог ли заплатить, с полумертвым сердцем и жалкими грошами за душой. Ему понадобилось пять минут, чтобы подняться по лестнице, найти запасной ключ и попасть в квартиру.  
Кто-то прибрался. Кофейник обнаружился в сушилке, а бутылочка с аспирином – на кухонном столе. Пахло затхлостью и пылью, так или иначе, в доме давно никого не было. Мама ведь не могла чудесным образом исцелиться и вернуться. Стив оглядывался вокруг, в попытке собрать обломки их жизни – вот книги на полках, его собственные картины на стенах, корзина с одеждой в углу. Половину мама заштопала. Уже не вернется, чтобы доштопать.  
Вообще никогда не вернется.  
Вот его альбом на столе. У него же… у него есть занятия. У него есть начальник на работе, которому надо позвонить, чтобы узнать не потерял ли он еще и работу. Еда вся испортилась, ее нужно было выбросить, нужно было встретиться с несколькими людьми, пытаться как-то наладить чертову жизнь, пытаться жить дальше. Что ж. Стив открыл окно на кухне, закатал рукава и начал пытаться.


	5. Chapter 5

Стиву исполнилось девятнадцать лет.

\- Друзья и родные! Мы собрались здесь, чтобы почтить и оплакать кончину Сары Элизабет Роджерс! Мать и жена, настоящий друг, медсестра, которая неустанно трудилась, спасая жизни людей, она была одним из столпов нашего сообщества, источником утешения для всех, кто ее знал ...  
В церкви стоял тяжелый запах ладана. В голове было пусто, как будто он потерял много крови, но он не садился. Несмотря на то, что все болело. Спина, ноги. Глаза. Грудь. Господи, сердце! Каждый дюйм тела болел. Лучше б он умер.  
“…requiem aeternam donaeis, Domine; et lux perpetua luceateis…”  
Он все время спотыкался, пока подходил к гробу. Чья-то рука легла ему на спину. Кто-то хотел его поддержать. Стив механически сказал: «Спасибо», но головы не поднял. Туфли. Он смотрел на свои туфли. Их надо было почистить, но он не успел. Он подошел к маминому гробу и помог поднять его на счет три. Притворился, что помог. Остальные парни были выше его. Он пристроился с краешка и поддерживал гроб. Другие люди – врачи с которыми работала мама, соседи, мистер О’Нил – они по-настоящему его несли. А он просто шел вместе с ними. В своих старых нечищеных туфлях.  
Он не плакал.  
Комья земли падали на крышку гроба так громко, словно кто-то бил в барабан. Рядом поставили деревянную табличку с ее именем, чтобы отметить место захоронения – каменное надгробие стоило бешеных денег, и Стив пока не имел возможности его заказать.  
Скрип и стук. Еще присыпать...Вот на могиле остались только члены семьи. А значит только он один. Теперь он один.   
Он остался один.  
\- Мам, - сказал он в пустоту квартиры, - что мне теперь делать?

*****

В итоге он не сделал ничего. Только выпил пару глотков отвратительного джина из кухонного шкафа и начал молиться.  
Она оставила ему свои четки. Их следовало похоронить вместе с ней, но она настояла, чтобы Стив оставил их себе. И вот он молился, встав на колени у кровати, перебирая четки круг за кругом, снова и снова, пока голос не сел, сделавшись тонким, как паутинка, пока боль в коленях не стала невыносимой, а потом они просто не потеряли чувствительность, пока глаза не начали гореть, и боль в них не стала сильнее боли в груди – а та ныла так, будто ее исколотили палками.  
Пришла ночь. Свет фонарей и фар скользил по стене за спиной Стива, луна взошла и вновь исчезла.«Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum, benedicta tu in mulieribus…»  
Потом опять наступило дурацкое утро. Стиву рассказывали когда-то, что именно в этот час просыпаются монахи, чтобы произнести свои первые молитвы за всех тех отчаявшихся, кто провожает уходящую ночь затуманенными больными глазами. Прошло уже сколько-то там часов этого проклятого утра, когда он, наконец, запнулся посередине очередного «Paternoster» и начал плакать, задыхаясь, почти бесшумно. Потом свернулся в клубок, как раненый зверь, и скулил долго и мучительно, по-детски всхлипывая, уткнувшись лбом в колени. Волна, больше, чем грозовой фронт, темнее, чем ночной океан и сильнее всех на свете молитв, сотрясала его тело, вонзала в грудь свои гигантские когти, разрывала на части мышцы, кости, рот, глаза.  
Он выл, пока сосед с низу не начал ругаться и колотить по потолку. Стив стал ругаться и колотить в ответ, с увлечением выкрикивая такие мерзости, которые раньше ни за что на свете не сказал бы вслух. Ему даже почти стало за это стыдно, но... Пошло оно все к черту! Он принялся хохотать, как сумасшедший, захлебываясь и задыхаясь, а потом просто перебирал бусины четок, пока не заснул прямо на полу, как собака.

*****

Баки позволил ему побыть одному аж целую неделю. Но в воскресение, когда Стив запивал похмелье кружкой цикорного кофе, в замке входной двери повернулся ключ, и друг привычно остановился на пороге.   
\- Привет, - сказал Стив, после пары минут молчания, в течении которых Баки стоял в дверях и нахмурив лоб, словно задумавшись о чем-то, скользил взглядом по комнате.  
\- Ты до сих пор спишь здесь? – наконец произнес Баки, - Тогда значит я займу диван.  
Стив действительно до сих пор спал за перегородкой в гостиной, потому что пока был не готов начать разбирать мамину комнату. Да боже! Ведь всего десять дней прошло… Так. Стоп!  
\- Зачем тебе диван? – спросил Стив. Тогда Баки просто развернулся, затащил свои сумки с площадки в квартиру и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Их ссора вышла короткой, но яркой. Стив швырнул об пол кружку, Баки стал дергать себя за волосы, пытаясь продемонстрировать раннюю седину, в появлении которой был виноват Стив. Стив призывал Баки подумать о матери, тогда Баки в ответ напомнил Стиву о его собственной матери, а это, учитывая обстоятельства, был чертовски подлый прием. Наконец, разбив наступившую звенящую тишину, Баки произнес:  
\- Слушай, ты что хочешь ночевать под мостом? В итоге ведь так и будет. Я знаю сколько стоит аренда этой квартиры – Сара рассказала перед смертью. И не надо врать мне, что твоей зарплаты в типографии на это хватит.  
В последние недели жизни мамы ее навещал только Баки. Сам Стив не мог – с такой историей болезней врачи из Туберкулезной больницы его даже на порог не пускали. Но каждую неделю он ездил туда вместе с Баки, будто совершал паломничество. Он смотрел, как Баки заходит внутрь, а сам садился на автобусной остановке и ждал – маялся, обгрызая кончик карандаша и выдергивая нитки из потрепанных обшлагов на рукавах. Стив знал, что по гроб жизни должен Баки за все и особенно за это, но вместе с тем глубоко внутри, в самом темном, мелком и эгоистичном уголке его души все кипело от обиды на то, что именно Баки посчастливилось провести с ней ее последние дни. Баки, не ему.

\- Да черт побери, Барнс, - сказал Стив, - не нужна мне твоя благотворительность!  
\- Это не благотворительность. Я буду тут жить и платить за это часть аренды, - ответил Баки и, поскольку Стив, скрестив руки на груди, продолжал прожигать его полным негодования взглядом, добавил, - Черт побери, Роджерс, упрямый ты мудак! Будь проклята твоя гордость! Ну почему все должно быть так сложно?  
\- Дело не в гордости, - произнес Стив, когда успокоился достаточно, чтобы услышать их c Баки песни, которые местами еще диссонировали, но уже потихоньку начинали возвращаться к привычной гармонии, - я просто не хочу сидеть у тебя на шее…  
И тут Стив внезапно умолк. Он вспомнил, как мама, наверное, тысячу раз говорила ему эти слова в свой последний месяц дома. Тогда ей становилось все хуже день ото дня, и Стив в ответ только и мог, что стараться дышать глубже, прикрыв глаза и кусая губы. Баки обнял его за плечи, потянул на себя, уткнулся жестким подбородком прямо в макушку.  
\- Упрямый ты мудак, - ласково повторил он, и это оказался тот самый последний неоспоримый аргумент.   
Баки переехал и спал теперь на диване в гостиной. У Стива впервые в жизни появился сосед по квартире, и он осознал, как только перестал дуться, что это, наверное, лучшее из всего, что могло с ним произойти. Человек в своем уме ведь не просиживает целые ночи, накачиваясь дешевым джином и молясь до тех пор, пока не вырубится, прямо там, где сидел. Не рисует набросок за наброском, небрежно и грязно, боясь забыть черты ее лица, пытаясь запечатлеть на бумаге мельчайшие детали. А теперь, по крайней мере, они с Баки напивались вместе.

*****

Не прошло и трех месяцев с того дня, как мерзкий кашель, вечно изводивший его в межсезонье, внезапно решил засесть где-то глубоко в груди, перерасти в пневмонию и попытаться его убить.  
У них не хватало денег на больницу, зато Баки оставил в местной аптеке небольшое состояние, покупая ему всякие сиропы от кашля, грудные притирания, змеиные настойки и прочую чушь, которая не действовала ни сто лет назад, ни сейчас.  
Неделю назад Стива уволили. Он знал, что не может позволить себе сейчас остаться без зарплаты и продолжал работать несмотря ни на что, пока не начал харкать кровью и не свалился в обморок в кладовке, словно впечатлительная дамочка. После этого из типографии пришлось уйти. Первые два дня он шатался по улицам, обивая пороги в поисках работы, а потом окончательно слег.  
Он не вставал с постели уже три дня. Боже, он даже не мог дойти до ванной, чтобы принять душ – пробовал, но в итоге чуть не потерял сознание. Совсем как беспомощная принцесска из дамского романа, чёрт бы ее побрал!  
Баки пахал в гараже в две смены, пытаясь удержать их со Стивом на плаву. Утром обычно забегала миссис Барнс – сегодня она приготовила целую кастрюлю картофельного супа – вечером должна была прийти их соседка миссис Финнеган. А между их визитами у Стива была масса свободного времени, чтобы изучить все трещины на стенах и потолке. Книга и альбом всегда были под рукой, однако сосредоточиться на чем-то он не мог – уже через пару минут все начинало плыть перед глазами. Вообще все вокруг казалось каким-то размытым. Стоило только закашляться – легкие при этом будто выворачивало наизнанку – как дыхание сбивалось, в глазах темнело, да еще его проклятое сердце принималось чудить, трепыхаясь в груди, как птица в клетке. И черт возьми, как же все болело! Как же блядски было больно.  
Он услышал какой-то звук, будто бы в дверь постучали. Он все еще спал в первой комнате, так что был не далеко от двери – всего-то пройти пару футов…  
Стив сел на постели. Голова закружилась. Слегка потемнело в глазах, но прошло. Ладно. Он спустил ноги с кровати, коснулся ступнями пола. Пока все было хорошо. Подышал секунду. На периферии зрения колыхалась серая дымка, но плохо не было. Он даже почувствовал себя лучше. Намного лучше, чем вчера, может, и правда пошел на поправку… Хорошо, теперь оставалось только встать…  
Боже, да не туда… Черт! Голова!

*****

Иисусе, как все болело! Почему-то он не мог нормально вдохнуть…  
\- О, боже! Стивен! Стив! – над ним порхали чьи-то руки, тормошили, тянули за запястья, убрали волосы с лица. Руки были такие холодные, словно лед на коже. Он зашипел, задрожал…  
Потом все вокруг накренилось, в глазах потемнело, его подняли вверх, куда-то поволокли…Блять, до чего же он ненавидел хулиганов! Вечно швыряли его на землю, словно он слабая девчонка, хотя иногда он и правда бывал девчонкой… Он пытался врезать им локтем, но будто увяз в густой жиже и никого так и не смог достать. Он пытался сказать: «Отъебитесь!», но вышло какое-то бормотание. Потом были мягкие, чертовски холодные простыни, все еще мокрые от пота…  
Потом он снова тонул в серой жиже, холодной, липкой и густой, как каша, а на грудь легла такая тяжесть, будто кто-то уселся сверху.   
-… послала за доктором, а Майки послала привести тебя домой. Больше не знала, что делать, - сказал мягкий женский голос, и какая-то глупая, детская часть сознания Стива страстно желала, чтобы голос оказался мамин. Увы, он не мог быть мамин. Мама умерла. Вдруг стало так больно, что буквально вышибло дух. В грудь вонзилось копье, пробивая плоть, ломая кости…  
\- Спасибо, мэм. Если бы вы не нашли его, я даже не знаю, что…- это был голос Баки. Стив повернул голову, чувствуя, как влажная подушка прилипает к щеке, и попытался открыть глаза, но снова стал утопать в тумане. Пальцы ног, ступни, лодыжки, колени вязли в серой жиже. Вот она добралась до груди, проникла в горло и стало совсем темно.  
Холодная мокрая тряпка прижалась к губам. Это было больно, будто к ожогу приложили лед, но, когда струйки воды попали в рот, это ощущалось, как дождь в пустыне. Он попытался сглотнуть, вместо этого закашлялся, стало больно, как от пуль, мокрота и кровь заклокотали в грудной клетке.  
Серая жижа. Давящая тяжесть. Нарастающая боль забилась о ребра, как вода бьется о борта тонущей лодки, и снова стало темно.  
Когда он очнулся, было тихо. Кашель больше не беспокоил. Было так тепло, что казалось, он вот-вот растает. Или вот-вот начнет светиться. Легкие стали словно свинцовые. Он слышал тихое сонное дыхание Баки. А это что? Наручники… Нет, там ногти… Пальцы обвились вокруг запястья. Они были холодные и подергивались во сне.  
Снова пришла темнота, в этот раз надолго. Он бесконечно и беспомощно барахтался в ней, пытаясь найти путь назад сквозь серость, холод и эту проклятую жижу. Ко лбу прижалась прохладная рука, смазала его маслом… Латынь. Молитвы… Неужто он так много нагрешил, что нужно столько молиться, чтобы это исправить? Так, посчитаем-ка: гнев, похоть, гордыня…  
В этот раз темнота была еще дольше, а затем он вдруг ощутил лед. Лед прижимался к его лицу с обеих сторон. Он был холоднее самой суровой зимней ночи. Холоднее всего на свете. Стив судорожно вдохнул, стал задыхаться,услышал, как стучат его собственные зубы, а в воздухе… В воздухе появился аромат. И аромат этот был так восхитителен, что хотелось открыть рот, открыть все поры на коже, да просто вскрыть себе грудную клетку, только бы вдохнуть его всем своим существом. Толща серой жижи над ним была настолько тяжелой, что он даже глаза не мог открыть, но все равно чувствовал… Яблоки, мед, цветы, свежая зеленая трава, что пробивается по весне. Яблоки, яблоки, яблоки, яблоки. Словно его похоронили в могиле из яблок, великолепных, спелых, истекающих соком.  
\- Вот так, - сказал чей-то голос.  
Алфадир. Это был голос Алфадира! В рот попытались пропихнуть сосульку… Нет, это палец! Чужие пальцы разжали его челюсти, и что-то теплое и влажное пролилось в иссохшую растрескавшуюся пустыню его рта, как вожделенный долгожданный дождь. Он ощутил вкус яблок, но, вместе с тем, этот вкус был многократно сильнее. Он был, как взрыв. Как розовые лучи рассвета, разбивающие тьму. Стив не выдержал и застонал – тихо, беспомощно и жалобно, словно старое одинокое привидение.  
\- Вот так, давай, - продолжал Алфадир, и сок снова потек по губам Стива. - Вот так. Я не позволял тебе умирать, засранец ты мелкий! Ешь-ешь.  
Сок был слаще солнечного света. Проклятая серая муть престала давить на Стива. Он уже мог двигать губами и языком, слизывать сок, собирая все до капли. Сок полился снова, он почувствовал испачканный в нем кончик пальца на своем языке и опять застонал. К тому времени, как он смог открыть глаза, Алфадир уже кормил его маленькими кусочками яблока.  
\- Очнулся, - сказал он таким спокойным равнодушным голосом, будто ему было смертельно скучно, но по тому какой прямой была его спина, как судорожно сжимались пальцы, Стив распознал ложь. В одной руке Алфадир держал яблоко, в другой – метательный нож, которым его резал.  
\- Что…- начал было Стив, но задохнулся и вынужден был прочистить горло. Ощущения были такие, будто там неделями копилась всякая мерзость, вроде мокроты и застарелой крови. До сих пор было больно, словно он наглотался бритвенных лезвий, но все равно явно становилось лучше.   
\- Что случилось? – наконец, спросил он.  
\- Ты попытался умереть, - ответил Алфадир, - Снова. Дважды за год – это уже заслуживает моего внимания… Открой рот.  
Стив послушно открыл, получил еще кусочек сладкой яблочной мякоти, пожевал и проглотил.  
\- Это была какая-то хворь в легких…  
\- Пневмония?  
\- Да, точно, - подтвердил Алфадир, отрезал кусок побольше и запихнул в рот Стиву, не дождавшись, пока тот его откроет.  
\- Сколько времени прошло? – проговорил Стив с набитым яблоком ртом.  
Перед глазами прояснилось. Он почувствовал, как все его тело наливается энергией и с отвращением осознал, что он весь грязный и воняет застарелым потом, что он торчал в постели не пойми сколько, и теперь у него грязь между пальцами и в заднице, и ужасно жирные волосы. Все тело покалывало, как отлежанную за ночь руку или ногу, в которой постепенно восстанавливается кровообращение.  
\- О, может, три четверти луны. Ешь, не останавливайся, - ответил Алфадир, впихивая Стиву в рот очередной ломтик яблока.  
\- Три недели? – у Стива сорвался голос, чего с ним не случалось с пятнадцати. Он прожевал и проглотил очередную порцию и только тут, наконец, очнулся достаточно, чтобы задуматься, что же он, мать его, такое ест. Оно было хрустящим, как льдинки, слаще, чем мед. Оно катилось по его пищеводу словно шар из жидкого солнечного света, и он чувствовал, как этот свет теплом разливается в животе.  
\- Что это? – спросил он, глядя на яблоко в руке Алфадира. Кожица у него была гладкая и золотистая, а мякоть кремово-белая и оно казалось таким плотным, таким настоящим, будто весь мир вокруг него – просто бутафория, просто блеклый нарисованный фон.  
Алфадир небрежным движением повернул запястье, и яблоко исчезло. Он поднес руку ко рту и слизнул остатки сока с кончиков пальцев.  
\- Лучше не спрашивай, - ответил он, - Лучше вообще забудь. Достаточно сказать, что теперь я должен услугу одной чокнутой ведьме. И никто не должен знать, что у меня вообще побывало это в руках, не говоря уже о том, чтобы принести его сюда. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы накормить им смертного. Кстати, мы даже не были уверены, излечит оно тебя или убьет. Такие вещи не предназначены для смертной плоти.  
\- Что? – медленно спросил Стив хриплым голосом.  
\- Ну, ты так или иначе бы умер. Терять было нечего.  
\- А тебе не кажется, что надо было сначала спросить меня? – Стив почти кричал, но голос задрожал от напряжения и сорвался. Стив закашлялся, чувствуя, как по горлу снова поднимается мерзкая мокрота. Боже, это было так больно, будто сквозь дыхательные пути протащили ржавую поволоку.  
\- И как я по-твоему мог у тебя что-то спросить, когда ты почти пять дней был в отключке? –рявкнул Алфадир и с размаху всадил нож в спинку кровати. - Лежал тут, как мертвый. Они привели жреца, чтобы он наговорил над твоим телом этот ваш суеверный бред. Я сделал все, что мог, а теперь ты живи презираешь меня за это!  
Стив в изумлении открыл рот, затем сглотнул, убрал дрожащими руками волосы с лица. Руки тряслись, и вообще он был слаб, словно новорожденный котенок.  
\- Ладно, - произнес он, наконец, - Я просто… Ладно. Спасибо тебе.  
\- Забудь об этом, - ответил Алфадир. - Серьезно, чем меньше мы оба будем об этом вспоминать, тем целее останемся.  
Он сделал быстрое движение руками, отменяя заклинание, и Стив заметил легкие помехи от того, как рассеялась некая защитная завеса. Стив такой раньше ни разу не слышал, и с удивлением задумался, от кого же Алфадир мог скрываться под ней.

Стив не умер. Ни от пневмонии, ни от загадочной дьявольской штуковины, похожей на яблоко. Когда через полчаса вернулся Баки, Алфадир набросил на себя обличие врача и быстро вышел, пока тот не начал задавать ненужные вопросы. Баки в изумлении застыл посреди комнаты – Стив сидел на кровати, исхудавший, измученный, бледный, но живой и в сознании.   
Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Баки тоже выглядел так себе. Он был небрит, лицо приобрело какой-то восковой оттенок, а руки тряслись.   
\- Эй, Бак, - сказал наконец Стив.  
\- Что за черт, Роджерс? – произнёс Баки. - Господи Иисусе!  
\- Что, уже размечтался, как унаследуешь все мое огромное состояние? – усмехнулся Стив и тут Баки охнул, бросился через комнату и порывисто обнял его, уткнувшись носом в грязные волосы на макушке.  
\- Дерьма ты кусок, - прорычал Баки. От его рубашки пахло потом, сигаретным дымом и ладаном.  
\- Бак, ты что в церковь ходил? –спросил Стив, с наслаждением его обнюхивая. Баки, тяжелый труд и молитва – отличные запахи.  
\- Когда ты у нас начал отходить ко Господу, я, вместо того, чтоб напиваться, принялся ставить свечи всем святым без разбора. И хорошо бы, блядь, им обратить на это внимание!   
\- Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, ты с восьми лет не молился! – удивился Стив.  
\- Так я ж это сделал, вроде как, вместо тебя. Это же ты у нас веришь во всякую чушь, в бога там, в социализм, в то, что все люди от природы хорошие, вот я и произнес парочку молитв, раз ты сам не мог… - он умолк, задохнувшись. Стив чувствовал, как он весь дрожит в попытке сдержать рыдания. - Я думал, ты умираешь, засранец ты несчастный! Придурок, мать твою.  
«Баки, Баки! Как же ты испугался за меня». Стив гладил его по спине, вдыхал запах его пота, просто дышал, наконец, полной грудью, и закрыв глаза возносил к небесам свою собственную молитву. Одну из древнейших молитв на свете: «Спасибо!»

*****

Баки приготовил на обед бульон с кое-как покрошенными туда кусочками бекона и принялся рассказывать Стиву обо всем, что тот пропустил за эти недели: сплетни о соседях, сюжеты пьес, которые передавали по радио, о том, что было в их любимой передаче "Удивительные истории" и обо всех играх бейсбольной лиги, которые он проспал. Стив сидел на постели – он пока опасался вставать, несмотря на то, что голова была ясной и дышалось легко, его до сих пор пошатывало, потому что за время болезни он сильно исхудал – и смотрел, как Баки носится по кухне, громко болтая, и как-то уж очень лихо размахивает ножом, пытаясь нарезать бекон. Он выглядел слишком счастливым, и все его улыбки выходили какими-то судорожно радостными. Стив заподозрил, что он скрывает нечто очень серьезное.  
\- Бак, - мягко спросил он, когда тот наконец замолчал, - а ты чего не на работе?  
Баки оторвался от кастрюли с супом и поднял на Стива тот особый взгляд, который обычно появлялся у Джеймса Бьюкнена Барнса, когда ему бывало страшно, но он изо всех сил пытался храбриться.  
Как выяснилось, он потерял свою работу в гараже. Пропустил слишком много смен, пока сидел со Стивом, и хоть мистер Креванек всегда относился к такому с пониманием, ему нужно было удерживать бизнес на плаву. Заказы простаивали, он не мог неделями ждать пока Баки вернется, а новые сотрудники отказывались наниматься на такой короткий срок. И он вынужден был уволить Баки. Несмотря на то, что Баки работал там с пятнадцати. Несмотря на то, что он любил эту работу, любил даже чертово машинное масло под ногтями, мог разобрать машину по винтику, а потом собрать обратно и слушать, как мурлычет мотор. Несмотря на то, что миссис Креванек навещала их дважды в неделю, принося с собой еду и лекарства. Несмотря на... ладно.  
\- Я нашел новую работу, - сказал Баки, разливая бульон по мискам, - так что с голоду не помрем. В доках. Не работа мечты, конечно, но и не особенно тяжелая – всего-то ящики грузить. И платят больше.  
Он принес миски и ложки, передал Стиву его порцию, сел рядом на кровать и с угрюмой злостью принялся есть свою. Стив заметил, как он похудел, и задумался, сколько же ему пришлось голодать, чтобы сводить концы с концами. Спрашивать он не стал – Баки чертовски гордый и в жизни бы не признался.  
\- Ох, Бак, - вздохнул Стив. Он облизал ложку, отложил ее в сторону, и принялся пить бульон прямо из миски. Мама бы в гробу перевернулась от такого поведения за столом, но они все равно сидели на кровати, к тому же Стив так ослабел, что вряд ли удержал бы миску одной рукой. Баки уставился в стену, избегая смотреть ему в глаза. Значит это было еще не все.  
\- Что еще?- спросил Стив.  
\- Ну, - ответил Баки, прикусив губу и зарывшись рукой в волосы, - мы оба пропустили слишком много занятий в этом полугодии. И мне... мне пришлось бросить учебу, потому что она теперь совпадает с работой. А ты все свои экзамены пропустил.  
Черт побери!   
\- Что еще?   
\- Еще я задержал арендную плату за три недели. И в понедельник мистер Коул скорее всего попросит нас съехать отсюда.  
Стив опустил миску на колени, чувствуя, что его сейчас вырвет тем немногим, что он успел съесть.  
\- Вот блять! – сказал он тихо, но весьма выразительно.  
\- Прости, Стиви…  
\- Да, господи, Бак! Не смей извиняться, я же вижу, что ты до полусмерти умотался, пытаясь удержать нас на плаву. А я даже с постели встать не мог, не то что оплачивать свою часть аренды. Да мне с тобой в жизни не расплатиться… - Баки взмахнул руками, словно отталкивая его слова, - Так что не надо извиняться. Ты же ни в чем не виноват, просто… Просто такая хрень случилась, вот и все.  
Баки слабо улыбнулся, нервно подергивая рукой краешек простыни.   
\- Тебе сколько было… двенадцать, когда вы сюда переехали?  
\- Да, вроде двенадцать, - ответил Стив.   
Это было, наверное, через год после начала депрессии, когда вдруг стало бессмысленно платить за аренду их старой большой квартиры, когда можно было снять что-то поменьше, зато значительно дешевле. Он вспомнил маму, растерявшую все шпильки из волос и потому растрепанную, с двумя сумками в руках. В этих сумках тогда уместилась вся их одежда и милые сердцу безделушки. И как он настоял на том, чтобы лично поднять верх по лестнице ящик со своими книгами и комиксами. И как О’Нилы вместе с другими соседями помогали им затащить мебель. И как Баки пришел к ним после школы, чтобы помочь распаковать тарелки и расставить книги. Господи, сколько же здесь воспоминаний!  
\- Мы со всем этим разберемся, - сказал Стив. Баки улыбнулся, погладил его по плечу и слегка встряхнул. Потом нахмурился:  
\- Давай-ка ешь. Нам надо нарастить хоть немного мяса на твои кости.  
Стив закатил глаза и отпил еще глоток бульона.

*****

Их новая квартира была поблизости от доков, располагалась на пятом этаже, и состояла всего из двух комнат – кухни-гостиной и спальни. Ванная была общая на весь этаж и с вечно холодной водой. Все здесь было тесным и неуютным, старый дом скрипел и стонал от малейшего порыва ветра, а на лестнице водились тараканы.  
Но если посмотреть с другой стороны, квартира была куда дешевле прежней, Баки отсюда было ближе до работы, апо соседству жили одни эмигранты, поэтому во время обеда, когда они все начинали готовить, в воздухе разливался аромат от полудюжины различных специй и это было просто восхитительно.  
Стив думал, что после восьми лет жизни на Джеймс Плейс упаковываться и переезжать будет трудно, но все получилось как-то само собой. Большую часть маминой мебели он продал, оставил только ее кровать – вместо этого продал свою – и зеркало, от которого продал туалетный столик. Еще он оставил ее золотую цепочку с маленьким крестиком, а остальные украшения – дешевую бижутерию, все действительно ценное пришлось продать еще во времена депрессии – подарил сестрам Баки, которые набросились на них словно стая голодных птичек – на крошки. Также он продал ее одежду, но оставил книги. Оттягивая необходимость разбирать ее вещи так долго, как только было возможно, Стив вообразил себе, что это какая-то грандиозная непосильная задача, в процессе решения которой он вынужден будет разнести в щепки свое хрупкое равновесие, но на деле все оказалось неожиданно безболезненно и легко. Это было горько, напоминало перебирание драгоценных осколков собственной жизни, но боли не было. Казалось, будто мама просто вышла в соседнюю комнату, и впервые за все время воспоминания о ней его не ранили.  
Ведь она любила его так сильно, так хотела, чтобы он был счастлив. И сидя на полу в ее спальне, в окружении старых газет, ее щетки для волос и бутылочек с туалетного столика, слушая, как за стенкой Баки напевает вместе с радио, пока упаковывает тарелки и чашки, он подумал: «Я стараюсь, мам».  
А потом в день переезда, помогать пришла вся семья Барнсов, и О’Нилы, и Креванеки, и парни из гаража, и пара ребят из художественного колледжа, и в результате все было сделано за несколько часов. Деньги, вырученные за мебель, Стив отдал мистеру Коулу, чтобы окончательно с ним рассчитаться, и наконец, в последний раз закрыв за собой дверь квартиры, почувствовал, что ему, как ни странно, стало легче.  
И вот теперь был этот дом: две комнатки на пятом этаже, сквозняки и скрипы, забитые книгами полки и потрепанный диван, две кровати, еле втиснувшиеся в крохотную спальню, радио на кухонном столе, игравшее блюз. Баки высунулся из кухонного окна и курил, одновременно пытаясь соблазнить кошку на пожарной лестнице кусочком консервированной рыбы. Стив сидел на диване с альбомом на коленях и дорисовывал длинные вечерние тени.   
И пусть это жилище было тесным, дешевым и некрасивым, теперь оно стало их домом.


End file.
